Warriors of Fairy Tail
by arokiyanking18
Summary: Six boys and a girl from a now destroyed planet has taken refuge on earthland. now with the fairy tail guild they will encounter new friends new enemies, and a foe they thought was once defeated. will they succeed? or will earthland become a lifeless rock just like their homeworld? *I do not own Fairy Tail, But I own The new characters in this fanfiction*
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fairy Tail but the new characters i make in this fanfiction. Are made by me.

Chapter 1: Remnants of a Doomed World

"As long as I can remember, when I was born, I was cursed with a dark power. A power that no light or element could ever contain. In ancient arokiyan history, there tells of a prophecy of every 40 years a child of pure darkness will be born, clinging to a fate of being a pillar to prevent the dragon god Ragnarok from being reborn. The year would've been 6 N.W, meaning New World by now. The New World was called Xeno-Arokiya. Now, your probably wondering what was the fate of the old planet? Well, let me put it in a explanation where you can completely understand what happened. The old planet, Arokiyas is now a war-torn world. A desolate land with no life whatsoever hanging around on its surface now. Whenever the original inhabitants of the old world had looked back the only thing you see on their face, are expressions of grief, pain, and anger. The only way the for the new world would be born is if a child of darkness, along with six of the strongest elemental warriors come together and seal the beast to become a new core with everything on the new planet. That child of darkness was none other than my twin brother Brycen."

"On the new world there was no less than 4,829 inhabitants. Well the new planet wasn't very large. It was 1/4 the size of Earthland. It was better than nothing at the least. Xeno-Arokiya was the neighboring world of Earthland apart from Edolas. Except in Edolas' case we cannot travel to Earthland because of anima. Instead, the only way for us to get there is if we use a special way of our own called soul detachment. It is a move only Arokiyans are capable of using in times of suffering and hardships to gain a new life where as a male user gives up their powers and shorten their life spans and transport 3 to 4 people to a new world, while the female users, transport 6 to 7 people and lose their life. It is not fair to women to lose their life but the arokiyan women are not warriors like the men, therefore their bodies cannot endure the strain on their souls. Unfortunately, one of the lives lost that was dearest to me was my mother. She risked her life to save us. My father was being forced to go but refused to leave the woman he loved dearly. So he decided to put his faith in me and take care of my family, especially my little sister, Vale. We Arokiyans are very similar to the beings on earthland called humans. But the vast difference is that we are 100- fold times stronger than them, smarter than them, have powers of six elements, and only wish peace. Unlike us they use magic as a daily resource and is a part of their everyday lives."

"Everything was so peaceful on our world, until the dreaded day that monster appeared and destroyed our home. The Shade Dragon, a beast with God-like powers has returned and can burn a 700 mile crater in a planet and not even use 12% of its power. It has the power of mind control but only with one fault. Children of darkness are completely vulnerable to is power and can be easily possessed without a strong willpower. But that's enough about our planet. Lets tell you about the remaining survivors of Xeno-Arokiya."

"First is my cousin Christopher, Age: 16, Height: 5'9 Weight: 123 pounds, sign: Pisces. He was the first one among the six of us to realize what element he was most compatible with. He has an anger problem and most of the time gets into fights with his twin brother Christian or his little brother James but mostly Christian. They're like the Gray and Natsu of the group. Christopher wears a Black T-shirt with a red fire symbol on his shirt. He has Red shorts with a tiger outline on the side of his left pocket with wild red hair and two bangs on the right side of his face covering half his right eye. He has caramel skin and red eyes that can be very intimidated when he's pushed too far he wear's high-top sneakers with a fire symbol on it also as the logo. He is most of the time lazy but will work very hard when it comes to rent. He control's the element of fire and is nearly a master of it and try's to be a leader with little to no experience on how to be a good one. He gets along with Natsu and happy very well and tend to go sparring with them a lot until it turns into a brawl leaving Natsu in scorch marks and passed out when they get back. He tells us that he likes Erza and would marry her but denies the facts about age and friendship compatiability. Wapon of Choice: Two Flame enchanted Broadswords. "

"Next up is my other cousin Justin. Age: 15, Height: 5'8 ½, Weight: 145 pounds, sign: Aries. He's the goofball of the group that keeps us laughing in the most difficult of times. He was the second to realize his compatibility with an element. He has untidy blue hair, and has chocolate like skin with blue eyes. He wear a blue wife beater with a blue sweater, black jeans with a wave symbol on his front left leg with blue boots that look a bit heavy but are actually light. We give him the nickname blueberry because if you were to sit him next to a tray of blueberries you would barely notice him if you weren't paying attention. He works at a moderate pace but gets done with jobs quite fast if given a chance. His element is water and gets along really well with Gray and Juvia. He has a Major crush on Lisanna but Elfman refuses to let her be 5 feet near him. Until she scolded Elfman for being too overprotective. Weapon of Choice: Water Enchanted Katana"

"Third is my youngest cousin James, Age: 14, Height: 5'4, Weight: 104 pounds, Sign: Scorpio. He is the most rambunctious of the group and gets into trouble even in the most awkward situations. He has green spiky hair, with caramel skin and green eyes, he wears a green shirt and green jacket with green headphones around his neck, with Green and black X strap shoes with a wind symbol and hates to read. One of the reasons why him and levy don't get along now was because of him accidentally spilling milk all over her brand new book about Crocus's historic castle and how it was built. And he also calls her a bookworm and teases her about having a crush on me and tells her how Gajeel wouldn't want to be anymore than friends with her and would never date her. But Levy isn't going to give up easily. She may have feeling for me but Gajeel was her very first interest. He has the element of wind. He likes Wendy to a point where Carla will occasionally glare at him for being too close. However, Wendy likes him just as much but only as friends at this moment. When I found out I thought he was going to start crying but it turns out he's glad they aren't rushing things. Weapon of Choice: Gale Nunchucks."

"Fourth is the twin of Christopher, Christian, Age: 16 Height: 5'9, Weight: 129, sign: Pisces. He is One of the most calm of the group besides me and my other cousin Dale. He has bright golden wild hair like his twin but his bangs are to the left covering half his left eye. He has Yellow eyes and caramel skin and wears a yellow t-shirt with a lightning symbol on the front with a golden lightning bolt chain around his neck. He wears Black and Yellow Cargo pants with Yellow sneakers with no emblem. He gets along with everyone besides Gray who didn't like him from first sight. He is very protective of his family and refuses to fight unless provoked to. He is a close range combat fighter like his brothers and cousin Justin, and refuses to fall in love with the wrong person. This is why he just want to be friends with certain girls to understand their personalities. He is very fond of Cana and look ups to her as an older sister. His element is that of the earth. Weapon of Choice: Lightning infused Great sword."

" Fifth is Dale: Age 16, Height: 6'1, Weight: 206 pounds, Sign: Aquarius. He is the most reluctant to fight and is a very kind person. He gets along with Lisanna, Elfman, and Mirajane Strauss, or The Strauss siblings. He has taken a liking to Mirajane, and likes to be around her. Its almost like he is part of the siblings himself. He has White hair, Peach colored skin, and grey eyes. He's a little big but really strong, not even me and Christian can bring him down to his back. He wears a crisp clean white shirt with White shorts and black sandals. In combat he prefers distance in a fight because of his speed in close quarters. He breaks up the arguments in the Fairy Tail guild when Erza is absent and can be very persuasive at times. He's very good friends with all the females in the guild and will protect his family with little to no hesitation. His element is Light. Weapon of Choice: Staff of light"

"Sixth is me, Bernard. Age: 18 Height: 5'7 ½, Weight: 143 pounds, Sign: Leo. I am a laid back, calm and caring sensitive person. Like Christian I refuse to fight unless it is necessary. I have long purple hair down to my shoulders with black streaks down my left and right side, I have light peach colored skin and purple eyes. I wear a purple T-shirt with a black vest and black cargo shorts with strings at the end near the knees. I am an all-round fighter and have a major crush on Levy Mcgarden. But I don't like to admit it but will tell her one day, I hope she accepts me. Weapon of Choice: SwitchBlade. Now I created this weapon on my own. It has a handle with a button that turns the sword in a 360 Degree clockwise motion. Perfect for switching styles in any situation. It is half the length of a great sword but has a 3 inch space down from the tip of the hilt to the edge of the sword, which lets me use my powers to shoot energy beams out of it. I don't really talk to people I don't know but I get along with everyone, even Gajeel."

"Last is my little sister Vale: Age: 12, Height: 5'2, Weight: 82 pounds, sign: Leo. My sister isn't a fighter but she is a very smart young girl when it comes to tactics, she is a very sweet girl and is Wendy's bestfriend. She looks like she could be Wendy's twin but resembles me. Her hair is Long and purple, she has the came color skin as me and has black eyes. She wears a grey short sleeve shirt and a pair of white capris with silver sandals. She is considered a sister to Wendy and she is the most important girl in my life, so I spoil her with what she needs."

"Man, this sure is a long explanation of them, Right Happy?" Said Natsu. "Aye Sir!" replied The blue cat with wings. Its early in the morning and everyone in the Arokiyan household is sleep. Well except for Christopher who just woke up hearing Natsu reading the book. When he saw Natsu and happy he gave them a confused look and fully woke up. "Oh, its just you guys." He started to walk back to his bed then stopped all of a sudden. "Wait a minute… WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?! AND WHY DO YOU HAVE OUR JOURNAL GIVE IT BACK!" Christopher said angrily and ended up round housing Natsu out of a unknowingly opened window. "oh dang, so that's how you guys got in. I really need to lock that at night." He said with a embarrassed look on his face talking to happy. "Natsu and I do it a lot to Lucy and reads her stack of papers, but in the end he gets kicked against a wall or door. So in other words she doesn't mind!" Explained Happy in a prosperous tone. " Don't you two know that's breaking and entering? You two can get put in jail for that! Your lucky your not doing that to any stranger or you guys would've been long gone." Bernard said out of no where. "Hey B, how long where you right there?" said Natsu hanging halfway out of the window. "Natsu get in here before you fall down. It's a 8 story drop and you could get seriously hurt." B said with concern. Then Half-asleep James walks in shivering, walks up to the window, slams it shut and walks back to bed without a word smashing Natsu's fingers and making him lose grip and fall. "Agggggggggghhhh!" *Thump* yells a screaming Natsu before he hits the ground. "ouch that's gotta sting" says Christopher in a pain inflicting face remembering how far he fell from the air during the last Job at Freesia town. " Hey guys, isn't today your 7th year since joining Fairy Tail?" says Happy flying in a circle over Christopher's head. "That's Right! Ever since we got trapped on Tenrou island during those last seven years we completely forgot Hap-!"

"Are you sure you want to speak for us because I'm pretty sure I didn't forget." Interrupted B while Christopher was speaking. "Oh really? Well why didn't you say anything?" said an annoyed Christopher. "Well because you didn't ask. Duh lava-breath." Replied B with a smart remark. " Anyways I'm going to go get started on breakfast. Happy are you hungry?" B said. "Aye sir! I want 6 grilled fish this time!" remarked a excited happy. "You little greedy bastard don't hog all the fish!" Replied a playful Christopher as they both raced to the kitchen.

This is my first fanfiction, although it may not be of your liking but I hope you enjoyed it. until next time! Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Confessions, Love, and an Unexpected Request

" Hehe, wait until I tell everyone what we just read Happy!" Natsu said in a whispering voice towards the flying blue exceed. "Tell everyone what Natsu?" B said while walking with everyone towards the guild. "Oh nothing just a little something that I found out this morning, man everyone is going to flip out when they hear this. By the way, B how come your always carrying that journal everywhere you go? Don't you get tired of lugging it around all the time?" said Natsu.

"Well yeah but it helps keep track of what happened so far in our life, like some events that we forgotten in our past that we can't seem to remember. Kind of like a Calendar." B explained in a way Natsu could understand simply. "More like a love calendar if you ask me." Natsu said to himself and happy in a low tone. "They're in lllllllllloooooooovvveee!" said happy in a way where everyone could hear him.

"Nii-san, what are they talking about?" asked Vale in a curious manner while holding her older brothers hand. " Nothing you need to know just yet little sis." B told his little sister Vale while glaring at Natsu who had a mischievous smile on his face. " Natsu, READ THAT JOURNAL WITHOUT US KNOWING ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL MAKE YOU RIDE THE TRAIN 20 TIMES EVERY TWO DAYS FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEKS GOING TO AND FROM SPA TOWN!" B said angrily while Natsu got on his knees and pleaded for mercy.

Natsu knew B was going to tell Erza and knew there was no arguing with her once he gave her a new idea on how to torture him. They were halfway to the guild when they suddenly ran across Erza who was in her usual attire, Levy wearing her usual orange dress, Lucy who wore her outfit during the grand magic games she had on, Wendy in her usual green dress with two ponytails to the side, and Carla. "Hey, guys isn't that Natsu and… uh oh! Keep it together Levy he's coming this way! " Said a flustered Levy who started to blush a very visible red when B had come into sight. "Well look who's here Erza, Wendy and Levy's Boyfriends." Said a teasing Lucy making the two bluenettes feel embarrassed.

"S-Shut up Lu-Chan! We don't tease you when you go head over heels for Natsu!" replied a blushing Levy who hid her face in the palm of her hands while Wendy held Carla to her face trying to hide her embarrassment from Lucy's statement. " I think you girl's are over exaggerating over these boys. I don't see anything special about them that you two see, they are just like other men who don't want you for your personality and want to use you. Especially Mr. Pickle over there Wendy." Said a calm Carla.

"Carla you know that isn't true! And stop calling him Mr. Pickle! James really is a sweet person and do you remember the times B helped us in situations we couldn't even do on our own?" Said an aggravated Wendy coming to the two Arokiyans defense. "Yeah, and I even took you all out to eat at Bar Sun out of my own money. I do it because I love to see the people I care about happy." "huh?" questioned a confused Happy.

"Not you dude. Thanks a lot Carla, that really hurts. Now I know how you really feel." Said a uncomfortable Bernard with a sad look on his face until his eyes came across Levy and started to blush lightly. "Now's your chance Levy. Tell him how you reaaally feel." Said Lucy teasing Levy even more. "If you don't I will tell him myself about how you have your dormitory full of pictures of him on your walls." Said Erza about to make the situation worse just by lying. "no way Erza stay out of this! I- I can do this on my own." Levy said before she started walking towards the Arokiyan of Darkness.

"u-ummm… h-hi… B. I-I uhh-…" levy seemingly trying to explain but cant put 3 words together in front of her crush. " Hey gorgeou-urk!" B said trying not to tell her how beautiful she was looking today. "yo-you r-really think im g-gorgeous?" said levy who looked like she was about to faint. Until Lucy "Accidently" bumped her into the Purple haired boy's arms. She looked up and the sun was shining on him like he was her knight in shining armor. Natsu looked very eager to get to the guild and start a fight not wanting to be around any longer when he smelled a certain someone's scent nearby, until Erza spotted him trying to leave and knocked him out cold and picked him up and slung him over her shoulders.

Feeling his heart beat very fast he pulled levy in for a hug and held her tight. Feeling protected in his arms she hugged him back tight and closed her eyes. Everyone who was around was all smiling and watching the two teens finally taking their first step out the friend-zone. "Levy… c-can we ummm…. Can.. we-?" "Go out together?" Levy interrupted finally gaining the courage to ask him what he truly wanted. "y-yes! How did you know?" asked a surprised B. "A girl has her sources." Said levy winking an eye at her new boyfriend. "They're in l-l-l-loooovee!" said happy who was now in a heart shaped flight above the two teens head.

"Well it's about time you two! I though you would never fess up levy!" said a strange female voice beside the group. "L-Lisanna?!" everyone said in surprise. "A real man confesses his love for a woman!" said elf-man with mirajane beside him. " Goodmorning everyone! I hope you all slept well." Said a joyful mirajane. "you seem very happy today mira-san. Did something good happen?" asked Wendy. "Well I'm looking at the two right now! Seeing how lisanna told everyone in the guild two weeks a-."

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" Said B, Levy, and a confused Natsu who just found out this morning. "Hey wait a minute what the hell lisanna?! How come I was the last person to know about this?" asked an angry Natsu who hated being the last person to know about what goes on around the guild. "Your not the only one who didn't know Natsu. Me and Levy had no idea she knew about me and levy crushing each other." B said trying to make the Fire Dragon Slayer feel better. But to no avail it didn't work as Natsu ran to the front of the guild banging on the door. "Agggggghh! Will this damn door open already? I need to take my anger out on someone!" Yelled a very angry Natsu until he heard footsteps behind him.

"How about you take your anger out on me Salamander? I've been wanting to let loose all this power in my body. It'll be nice to finally get my revenge on you fire crotch." Said a now revealed Gajeel. "By the way, hey, Fido!" Gajeel called out to B which made him smirk. "Who're are you calling Fido porcupine?" B said talking back to Gajeel. "Heh. Take care of the girl okay? Because if you don't. You got an Iron Fist coming your way" Gajeel said in response. "Of course, she holds a very special place in my heart. She's always had my back whenever I was down. It felt like a miracle every time I would be around her. She is the light in my dark corners. So I would rather die than hurt her any-urk! Here I go again!." said B who just got caught up in his feelings again and looked down at levy.

"Awwwwwwww!" Everyone said besides Gajeel and Natsu who were beginning to fight and looked at the two who were blushing very hard. Making levy look up at him and lean up to kiss him on the cheek. Having him even more embarrassed. It was around noon now and everyone was enjoying their time at the guild. Natsu was with his team along with James sitting next to Wendy and Carla laughing at how Natsu had a huge knot on his head trying to explain how Gajeel snuck him with an Iron Fist when they were having their usual brawl. Cana was telling Christian about how Gildarts was panicking when he found out her mother was pregnant with her. Justin was sitting by lisanna and mirajane at the bar talking with elf-man nearby eavesdropping on their conversation.

Dale was over by the jobs board looking for a job while Christopher and Christian were being another Gray and Natsu getting ready to fight until Natsu and a Half naked Gray jumped in and got knocked out when he realized his clothes were just on him a minute ago. Laxus was in a guild master meeting with Makarov along with Gajeel and Pantherlily. Macao was sitting with Wakaba and Romeo looking at the two teens newfound relationship. "ahhh young love really does remind you of the old days doesn't it Macao?" said Wakaba. "Yeah, I remember when me and Romeo's mother were like that all the time in our youth." Macao replied as he started to ruffle his only child's hair.

Asuka was playing with Vale and her parents Alzack and Bisca, while Jet and Droy were down in the dumps seeing levy sitting on her new lover's lap. "Aw man, we lucked out again Jet." said a very disappointed Droy. "Man I know. Life isn't fair sometimes but you gotta admit, she seems pretty happy. So the only thing we can do for now is support her and be there for her. Besides, it's not like she would leave the team and team up with her boyfriend right…..?" Jet said as he started to take in account what he just said. "Uhh. Y-Yeah." said a nervous Droy. He really didn't want to believe Levy would leave Team Shadow Gear for her boyfriend and his family, but there is no telling what the future will hold one day.

Levy and B were at a table by their selves with Levy laying her head on his shoulder smiling, reminiscing how close they were back in the day when they were still strangers to each other. That was until Lucy made friends with the Arokiyan and introduced him to her closest friend. " Hehehe! Yeah, honestly I didn't even know how to act when I was around you! Every time I would come across you I would either try to hide behind something or act like I didn't notice you." B explained, remembering when he first saw Levy.

"Wow, you acted like your afraid to talk to a female. What? Cat had your tongue?" Levy replied teasing him in a playful manner. "Nope, I just have a hard time talking to beautiful girls with blue hair called Levy." B said making her blush. "What do you mean by girls? There's more than blue haired girl you know called levy? She said playfully poking him in the shoulder until he put his arm around her waist, leaning in to kiss her, slowly closing their eyes until they heard someone clearing their breath. It was Dale. They quickly broke apart and blushed until the lights in the guild suddenly turned off. Then a spotlight pops up on mirajane, being operated by Justin while elf-man and lisanna nowhere near them.

" May I have your attention everyone?" Mirajane announced and everyone look at her with the utmost respect. "I would like to announce the 7 year anniversary of their arrival from their home planet! You know them and you love them! Give it up for Team Arokiyas!" Mirajane announced and everyone started cheering for the six boys and girl as the lights started to turn back on. Mira then gave the microphone to B, expecting a few words of wisdom from him. "Ummm, are you sure about throwing a party while Master isn't here?" B said hoping that Master Makarov wouldn't be pissed at everyone since the last time Fairy Tail threw a party without his permission or presence being known he gave a long and boring speech about what he did when he was young back in his day. "Oh we've learned our lesson since last time. That's why we asked him last week before we started to make arrangements." Mira said with a smile on her face. "oh.. okay then. LET'S PARTY FAIRY TAIL!" Everyone cheered after his so called "words of wisdom" and began to party like there wasn't a tomorrow.

Finally the party died down and everyone was making their way back to their houses. The only ones left in the guild were Makarov, Team Natsu, the Strauss Siblings, and Team Arokiyas, aaand a very sleepy Levy who is currently being held in her boyfriend's arms. "Man, that was one hell of a party! We should do this every day! Alright! I'm all fired up now! Hey B! How about we go a round?" said a very enthusiastic Natsu. "Sorry Natsu but me and the others have some very important work to do." Dale said in a very serious tone. "Dale, what is going on? You were just enjoying the party what gives?" B said confused not knowing Levy fully awoken now. "This is what gives!" Dale said angrily, slamming a job down pointing at a description of what's going on.

"Hm. Suspicious Purple haired teen with black streaks in hair black eyes and a dark aura looming around located near…. No.. I-it.. It can't be. Dale, you don't think…" B said fearfully while refusing to believe what the job description says. "It's not impossible, it's description matches him perfectly, aside from the looming dark aura." Dale said trying to reassure his oldest cousin. "Babe, what's going on? Why are you angry?" Levy said feeling very concerned about her boyfriends expression. " Its him, he's alive, and if that kind of aura is around him, then this is only the beginning of our troubles." "Who are you referring to child?" Makarov asked B in a confused expression with his right eyebrow raised. "Someone we thought was dead along with our planet. My twin brother… Brycen." Everyone besides Team Arokiyas and Happy was in a state of shock. "Looks like I have a lot of explaining to do." Said a unlucky B. Who was not looking forward to telling all the details.

And that's all for today guys! I hope you like and if you don't please do not post a review this is my fanfiction and I write how it goes if you don't care then that's good for you. Till next time. Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Fairy Tail but the new characters i make in this fanfiction. Are made by me.

Chapter 3: Determination

"You don't have to tell us every little detail, just get to the point." Makarov told B. "okay, here goes. On our home planet, there tells of a prophecy, that every 40 years a child of darkness will be born, tied to a fate of becoming a pillar of light to prevent the Dragon God Ragnarok from being reborn." B said. "My brother, he was the first born, he's older by two years. We have the same powers, but he's more experienced with his because of his jealousy towards me, forcing him to train nonstop." said B. "I don't get it. Why would he be jealous of his little brother? It's not like you had more attention than him because you were the baby between the two of you. Or am I right on the mark?" Levy said confidently. "Bingo. But the main aspects of his personality are Greed and Envy. When he was the only child, he got whatever he wanted without him having to lift a finger and when I was born the attention shifted from him to me. It was because of our connection with the Great Warriors of Arokiyas. Our great, great, great grandfather. Amearous was a child of darkness 1000 long years ago. He and the other warriors were all cousins too, just like the six of us now. We're all hand-picked by the goddess Arokiya at birth. Believe it or not there were kids that were ten years old who were strong enough to be two S-Class mages in one." B explained even leaving Makarov astonished.

"So basically you're blessed with fragments of a goddess's power? Then does that mean that shade dragon thingy that Natsu and I found out about in the journal is also a god? You wrote that it had god-like powers." Happy replied. "Exactly, this is why i'm only one capable of defeating it. With the goddess's power I can finally destroy that monster once and for all!" said a determined purple haired arokiyan. "Like hell! Your not leaving us out of this fight! Fairy Tail mages fight with their friends! I'll show you exactly how a dragon slayer gets down to business!" said an enthusiastic Natsu who just angered B to a boiling point. "NATSU YOU FREAKING IDIOT! THINK BEFORE YOU SAY STUPID CLAIMS LIKE THAT OR YOUR GONNA END UP GETTING KILLED! WHAT THE HELL CAN YOU DO BESIDES BOAST ABOUT HOW STRONG YOU ARE AND TRY TO PROVE IT? YOU ARE SO FULL OF YOURSELF! YOU CANT BEAT A DRAGON GOD DUMBASS ESPECIALLY FROM A DIFFERENT PLANET! SHOULDN'T YOU HAVE SOME DAMN SENSE BY NOW? I WOULD NEVER PUT MY FRIENDS LIVES IN DANGER OVER SOMETHING THEY CANT HANDLE AND HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THEM! DON'T YOU THINK I'VE LOST ENOUGH ALREADY? I CANT LOSE ANYONE ELSE!" B said and started panting heavily. Silence filled the air and left everyone speechless for a few minutes. "Are you done talking nonsense now?" said an unaffected Natsu.

"What do you mean by nonsense Natsu? He's right. That "Dragon" is way out of our league and I don't think a goddess's blessing would even work on non-Arokiyans." This isn't something we can handle." said a calm Gray. "Who cares if it's something we can't handle, we wont know until we try! Fairy Tail Mages don't run from anything, especially when it comes to our Nakama! You mess with our Nakama, you mess with Fairy Tail!" Natsu yelled and everyone started smiling. "Thank you everyone, we really appreciate you guys. We owe you our lives." Said a now reassured B. "You don't owe us anything baby, we're your family. We always support one another." Levy said and turned his head toward her and kissed his soft lips, trying to make the moment last. "uh babe, children are present!" said B feeling uncomfortable kissing levy around Wendy and Vale. "Nii-san shut up! You should be happy she kissed you in front of your friends and family! Other girls wont do that around their friends because she isn't embarrassed to be with you!" said an annoyed Vale. "Since when have you known about relationships missy?" said a curious B. "By the way what exactly is the Shade Dragon God and when me and happy read that book you said it was sealed wasn't it?" said a curious Natsu.

"You don't pay attention to info do you? Well let's explain it like this. Over time when the dragon was sealed, my brother's body was becoming weak, due to the dragons power of darkness manipulation. As time went on, in only a few short years the seal was broken and his body possessed. Now that seven years have passed since we were trapped on tenrou island. Its most likely his body could've been a haven for the dragon, and is its only way of wandering around trying to destroy the remaining arokiyans and regain his lost fragment. I mean it could've attacked us already, but it hasn't yet. And that's not only the weird part. If my brother is possessed then there is still a chance his soul is still within his body, in which the dragon and my brother share the same body. That dragon is destruction incarnate and hates arokiyans. It is basically an opposite of the goddess Arokiya. The only reason why it exists is because light cannot exist without darkness. It's the natural balance of the universe to preserve equality. Arokiya, she loves us Arokiyans and blessed us with everything we needed, she gave us life, love, and hope. The dragon is the polar opposite, it wants to destroy the arokiyans and make us suffer." B explained to everyone. "But I don't understand, couldn't she have protected your home world from the dragon?" Wendy asked. "If she couldn't then there must be a very good reason.

"For every 40 years a child of darkness is born, clinging to a fate of becoming a pillar of light preventing the dragon god from being reborn." Is that not what you said child?" said Carla, paying attention to every little detail coming out the boy's mouth. "Where are you getting at?" Erza asked in confusion. "Carla, what are you trying to say?" asked mirajane in an uncomfortable expression. "Think about it. If a child of darkness is born every 40 years, and your great, great, great grandfather was the first of them, could it be that these children of darkness are actually fragments of the dragon itself?" said Carla. Everyone except for Team Arokiyas gasped at the sudden idea. "…. Your right Carla. I'm actually part of that dragon." Everyone just stood silence in shock, until Lucy had a question to ask. "That just doesn't seem right, how are you a fragment of that monster when you don't even have dragon like features?" Lucy asked. "Actually Lucy, he does have at least two to three traits resembling it, The shade dragon is a god, so the only reason why a child of darkness is born every 40 years is because the children of darkness are the most powerful beings in the universe, that's why in order to maintain balance, they are born every four decades aside from the regular element births every day, pertaining the similarities of the beast.

This is also why B was always looked down on as a freak of nature and monster by everyone back home, he was a reminder of what they lost on the old planet." Dale said while everyone again was just speechless at the explanation. B then started to glow a dark aura, he closed his eyes and reopened them, then it disappeared. His outside appearance still retained its regular form, but if you look closely his eyes now had a draconic like pupil, and the white on his eyes quickly turned black, and instead of white shining human teeth, he now had sharp deadly fangs that made it look like if you even tried to touch the top of it with a finger, it would feel like a sword piercing it straight through. "Woahhhhh!" everyone gasped in amazement. "what the- you guys aren't freaked out?" said a confused B in response to their amazement. "Like why would we be scared of you? We all know how your personality is like and besides you're our friend. And if there is any sudden change in you that could make you turn on us, you know Natsu wouldn't have a problem with knocking some sense into you with a flaming fist." Gray said making everyone laugh. "Thanks guys. I appreciate it." B said feeling relieved of his doubts. "A real man gives his friends his thanks" elf-man said. "now if everyone really wants to help tomorrow, then we should get some rest. Okay?" B exclaimed. "We understand. But where did it say the location was where the request came from?" Erza asked. "Hmm, I think I stopped right before it. Hmm….. huh?... uh oh, this isn't good at all." B suddenly said. "Where did it say the request came from, and by who?" Makarov said. "Crocus, sent by the king of Fiore himself. "Crocus? But that's where the castle is! Okay everyone this is now an S- Class mission approved by me! we must save the castle and protect the kingdom and its leader! We move out now! Meet up at the train station first thing in the morning that's an order!" Master Makarov inclined and now the whole group was ready to go back to their respectful places not noticing a hidden Gajeel and Pantherlily on the 2nd Floor.

As B and his group were about leave the guild to go back home, he felt someone grab his right hand. He turned around and saw that it was Levy. "What is it Levy? Is there something you need?" B said wanting to know what was on his girlfriend's mind. "Do… do you think you can walk me home?" asked a shy levy. "B you should go with her, you guys need some time alone. It's what is needed in every relationship," Christian said. "Just don't go and end up having a kid pops." Said a teasing James, earning a very hard slap from a blushing levy and a death glare from B. " Your such an asswipe you know that James?" said Christopher. "Come on I was just playing around. Anyways if you don't happen to come back we gotcha covered buddy." said a now regretful James. "Thanks man. Well, shall we go levy?" B said and soon everyone was on their way to leaving. It was now a quarter past 10 p.m. and the streets were nicely lit with streetlights. While B and levy were walking, neither of them said anything, walking beside each other blushing and holding hands until Levy broke the silence between the two. "Ugh, James is such a jerk, how could you put up with him all those years?" said an annoyed levy, remembering the negative comment she gotten from the green haired arokiyan. "To tell you the truth we just lay him out like Erza does Natsu when he does stupid things or we would make him pay later. He's just ignorant at times and we just ignore him so he can live a longer life." B told levy making her laugh in the process before the two stopped at her dormitory. "Well here we are. My dorm room. People are going to get suspicious if you're here any longer." Said levy, concerned about her boyfriend's reputation. "Yeah, too bad I can't stay here for that long. That being no one is in the hall, no one is listening, people are sleep, the thick walls in this pl-" "just shut up and hurry in silly, I get your point dummy" said a smiling levy who interrupted her lovers "psychology" method. "heh. Yes dear." Said a teasing B, getting rewarded with a flick in the forehead walking in her dorm.

He soon found himself in what looked like a mini library with books on shelves and desks neatly piled and stacked in an ABC order. "What the- this is the study hall isn't it? I mean come on! Look at all these books!" said a very confused B, trying to figure out why he is in this so called study room. "No babe, this is my room. I like to collect books and read them remember?" said levy. "Oh right, damn sorry." replied an embarrassed B. "Well I'm tired, I'm going to go take a shower, you should wash up too before we go to sleep." said levy. "Wait so I'm staying here tonight?" said a confused B. "would you rather leave and people start getting suspicious of you? Or stay here with you girlfriend and actually sleep in the same bed with the one you love? Because I know how lonely someone can be trying to sleep when the person they have on their mind isn't with them. Besides it's too late for you to leave out. So your only option is to stay here." Levy said making him sigh in defeat. "Ugh, fine you win. Just don't get any ideas while were cuddling and kissing Ms. McGarden. Capiche?" B said making levy blush at his statement.

"S-Shut up. Bernard! I wasn't even thinking off that you pervert! That's what you want to do!" said an annoyed levy that soon crack a small smile. "Oh so I'm guessing you don't want me hold you in my arms, kiss you slowly, and softly enjoying every minute we have together. Stroking your nice blue soft ha-urk!" B was saying until she tackled him on to the bed, starting to climb on top of him and kissed him twice. "I thought you said you were going to take a shower and I wash up before bed?" B exclaimed. "Well we can do that in the morning. All you got to do is wake me up early enough. If you don't I'm breaking up with you because I like to be clean before I start my day, so I take my showers very seriously." Said levy looking at her boyfriend being dumbfounded by what she just told him. "W-What?! Are your serious you can't be joking!?" B said afraid of breaking up with her, remembering what Gajeel said to him earlier that day. His Iron fists really pack a punch. "No, I'm very serious." Levy said but she really wasn't serious, she just wanted see his reaction and it amused her. "Ugh. Yes Ma'am." said a very understanding B who doesn't plan on losing her anytime soon.

Well that's chapter three everyone. Next chapter is most likely going to be a Lemon between those two in the beginning. That's why this Fanfiction is Rated "M" for mature. Kids under 17 strictly forbidden. Till next time! See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

*I do not own Fairy Tail, But I own The new characters in this fanfiction*

Chapter 4: The Arrival

"It was 1:03 a.m. in the middle of the night at levy's dormitory, and everyone in fairy hills was sound sleep. The only two people awake was a certain purple haired arokiyan and his girlfriend. They were laying in the bed completely in the nude under the cool, embracing comfort of her bed sheets. "So *pant* what do you *pant* want to do now? said B, trying to catch his breath while his girlfriend is laying over him, catching her breath as well. "I don't *pant* know now. But wow… That was just…. Great." Said a now satisfied levy, who now just got done doing something rated "X" with her boyfriend, trying to come up with something to take the blush off of her face. "Whaaaaat…. And here I thought you were the smartest girl in Fairy Tail." B said, teasing levy trying to provoke her into coming up with something. Even though they have a very important S-Class mission first thing in the morning, they never had spent this much time together out on missions. So this was actually their first time together alone. "Shut up babe. Well I'm not sure, we haven't spent this much time together since back then the only times we were only around each other were when we were on missions with Natsu's team, My team and you. Your cousins were doing separate missions at that time on their own accords. Why though? I though you all wanted to get strong together?" levy asked her lover.

"Well we did separate for a while; it was because we all didn't want to become equally strong at the same time. I mean sure everyone grows stronger at different paces but the six of us were always around each other when we were really little, so as time went by we all learned to work in unison without trying. I mean it doesn't feel right when we are apart, even at this moment. They _are _my family after all." B explained to levy. "So who's the strongest between the five of them? You're the child of darkness and if I'm correct you're automatically in a league of you own, well besides you and your brother." Levy said. But as soon as she said that, B had sat up and put his head down, hair covering his eyes in depression. "I-I'm sorry babe, I shouldn't have said that. I'm going to go and read a couple of chapters before I go to sle-." She was interrupted when B suddenly pressed his lips against hers. She was surprised when he did that but closed her eyes seconds later and softly gripped her hand on his left shoulder. "You don't have to be sorry, I know you didn't mean to bring him up, it's just that I thought he was dead for so long. And his sudden appearance is just out of the blue. I just wasn't ready for a deceased person to suddenly make an entrance from an all so seemingly inevitable death." B said, trying to keep his composure but ended up failing. Tearing up while remembering what his family went through. Levy then reassured him by hugging him very tightly, wanting him to stop feeling sorry for something that didn't even have anything to do with him. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself, it's not your fault those events happened to you and your family, what matters is that you're alive, well, and can still fight. And if I know you, you can become a force to be reckoned with when you have a certain goal you want to fulfill. There is no point in you trying to feel sorry when it wasn't even your fault to begin with. So please, stop shedding tears for nothing. I'm here for you, we all are. Nakama, remember?" levy said giving him a very reassuring speech.

"I know, wow you really know how to make me happy, your amazing levy, thank you." B said now giving her a very comforting smile. "You know there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you! But…. You know, although we've known each other for seven years, it feels like you were always with me my whole entire life. When I'm around you, I feel like I'm in a whole other world, a world where no conflicts, hurt, pain and also death can even reach." Levy said being deep into her feelings. "Does the world you're talking about have a house, kids, and a happy life?" B said, making levy's eyes grow wide at the sudden question, she tries to talk back, but ends up burying her face in her hands, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Don't you think it's a bit too early to be talking about our future?" levy said. "Don't you think it's never too late to talk about a future?" B replied. Levy tried to say something but yet again was at a loss for words. "You're lucky your cute." She said. "You're lucky I love you." He said. But after he did he widened his eyes at what he said, but soon came back to a smile on his face, that made him chuckle a bit. Levy was also astonished at what he just said but, instead of laughing, she cracked a very small blush and smile, and held her hands on her cheeks. "You really l-love me?" she said trying to make sure what she just heard wasn't a full blown fable. "Yeah, I guess there isn't any point in hiding what I really feel about you any longer. I'm gonna say it once more so you won't think I'm lying. Levy McGarden, I Love You." B said. Levy then just sat there, head down and cheeks turning a bright pink. "Are you okay? I-I really do mean it. But by the way you're looking; I can tell you don't feel the same way." B said in a sad tone looking down. "I'm just gonna go and go to sl-urk!" He was then cut off by a sudden embracing hug from her. He faltered for a moment and then embraced her back. After what seemed like 4 long minutes of hugging, she then looked at him with tears flowing down her blushing red cheeks. "I-I Love You too! And body language really doesn't tell how someone feels all the time okay?" levy said. B now had a very big smile on his face. Happy that she felt the same way now made him feel like he was actually in a new world. The one that she had told him about not long ago. "I'm happy I'm with you. It actually feels like I'm in that world you described, happy, and together with you." B said, making her smile. "Let's get some rest. We have a very big day ahead of us tomorrow." Levy said, and B nodded his head in acceptance. They soon laid down in the bed and started to dose off together in each other's arms. "Goodnight, I Love You" she said. "Goodnight, I Love you too." B replied. And after a few minutes of peaceful, body relaxing silence, they were sound asleep.

It was now dawn, and the birds were singing in the air, and the sunlight was creeping through the shades, shining on the couples eyes as the alarm went off just as levy woke up. She quickly threw out an arm and hitting the stop button on the alarm, trying not to wake up her sound asleep boyfriend, wanting to enjoy laying in his arms for a few more minutes before she decided to wake him up. She started to look at his sleeping face, and remembered what they were talking about when she started running her fingers slowly through his soft purple hair with his black streaks. She really enjoyed herself last night when they were alone, they never spent that much time together outside of job requests. As she was about to twirl his hair she soon felt an arm wrapped around her waist and gotten startled. "And a good morning to you to levy." B said noticing levy was playing in his hair long before she cut the alarm off. Levy giggled at him and kissed him on the lips. "And how long were you up mister?" levy asked. "Long before you woke up and started playing with my hair. If that was you wanted to know." B said. "Well I'm going to go and take that shower before you break up with me." B said remembering what she told him last night. "Oh yeah, well you better hurry up mister or else you're not having a future with me!" levy said to him. And with that he quickly grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom, starting up the shower and walking in closing the bathroom door. "Should I tell him I was just playing around? Well after the mission I will." Levy said. She then picked up her clothes and put it into a dirty close hamper, took out a pair of new clothes, sat them on the bed' and got on a white robe. Well the clothes weren't new really, just a clean version of what she had on yesterday.

She then heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" she announced. "Good morning Levy!" said a cheerful Lucy. Today she wore a Pink shirt with her hair long having a pony tail on the top right side of her head and a dark blue skirt with a whip on the side. "Oh were you on your way into the shower? I shouldn't disturb you then." Lucy asked. "Ohhh! U-uh Lu-lu-chan what are you doing here so early?! Shouldn't you be at the station?" levy said in panic, she wanted Lucy to leave as soon as possible because her boyfriend was in the shower. If she found out who exactly was in the shower, she would have never heard the end of it. "Well yea, but Natsu and Happy broke into my house again an hour ago. So while I was up I might as well had come over to see if you were up, but I guess someone beat me to it." Said a teasing Lucy. Levy was blushing really hard and was about to flip out and panic but kept her composure. "I'm just kidding with you, anyways I'm going to go with those two and get the boys and Vale. You coming or are you going to meet us at the train station? I'm pretty sure you would want to see you boyfriend really early don't you?" said Lucy teasing her once more. "You have no idea… uhhh yeah im gonna go ahead and meet you at the train station okay?" levy said trying to make the blond exit the place as soon as possible, well quick enough for her boyfriend to come out the bathroom without being spotted. "okay suit yourself. See you when you get there." Lucy said and with that the door was closed. Just as it did close the bathroom door was open and the boy was seen coming out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, hair dripping water with his hair looking longer that it did actually did dry, and water dripping down from his nice toned chest to his firmly formed six pack. This made levy blush really hard but regained her senses before she started fiddling with her fingers. "um you can get in the shower now if you want before the hot water runs out. I overheard you speaking with someone, who was it?" B asked. She then snapped back into reality but didn't hear the shower part. "huh? Oh yea it was the mail lady coming in don't worry about! I guess it's my turn in the shower. Let me hurry up and get finished so we can go. Hurry up and go outside so no one can know that you were here. And don't use the door, uhhh here jump out the window. Its not safe for humans but you arokiyans can fall from 5000 feet in the air and land perfectly fine on the ground. Well I'll be out in 10 minutes okay? Later!" She told him quickly and before he could take in everything she kissed him and went in the bathroom, closing the bathroom door and getting in the shower.

"M-Mail lady? Hmm… oh forget it. Anyways she's right, let me leave before I get spotted." B said and then he left out the room Via the window. Everyone was soon gathered at the train station, but the only ones that weren't there yet were Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Christopher, and the others. "Man where the hell are they? It's not like them to be late, Natsu is usually the first one here." said a very annoyed Gray. He didn't like waiting, especially for Natsu. "Maybe James is in the hospital for saying something stupid again. By the way I'm surprised you and levy arrived at the same time, did you leave early in the morning just to go see your beloved and preciously cherished wife B?" said a teasing lisanna, making the two blush a very fiery red. "U-uh yeah something like that, had to make sure she was up and about before dawn!" He was lying, he was trying so hard to take the blush off of his face, trying to completely avoid talking about what they did last night and refuse to go into detail. "Lisanna, leave them be, whatever they do is strictly their business." Erza said, rescuing the couple from the malevolent clutches of the so called "Love Doctor Lisanna". "No seriously, what did you two do that we don't know about?" Erza quickly inclined. "Seriously? You're no better than Lisanna!" Levy and B said in unison. "I see you two have been practicing lines together!" said a cheerful mirajane towards the two lovebirds. "A real man synchronizes with his wife!" Elf-Man said. After that Natsu and the others finally arrived and looked at B, well besides his family who knew full and well where he was and promised not to reveal his "Secret Spot" and Natsu already looked like he was going to puke at any moment since his body never agreed with vehicles. "Where were you this morning we couldn't find you anywhere. We checked the guild and you weren't there either." Lucy said.

"oh, I was just leaving to go wake up levy, as a matter of fact I happened to see you Natsu and Happy leave her dorm. But I didn't say anything so I just kept quiet and waited on her to come out." He told them, and they believed every word he said, he didn't want no one to know besides his family where his real location was, and if they found out there would be a lot of rumors going around about the couple. "Okay now that everyone is here, we should get our tickets immediately, the next train to Crocus, the capital of Magnolia leaves in 10 minutes and I don't want anyone left behind." Makarov told everyone. 10 minutes have passed and everyone was on the train. Makarov told Macao to keep an eye on the guild and keep watch of first master Mavis Vermillion, and not to let anyone take any jobs during their absence. Makarov was sitting with the Strauss siblings, while a very sick Natsu was sitting with Lucy, Wendy, Vale and Erza, Gray was sitting with Justin, James and Christopher. And the two lovers were sitting next to each other with Dale and Christian across from them. "Soooooooo. What did you two do while you "walked her home last night? Eh?" Christian said teasingly. The two looked at each other and flashbacks of last night's events popped in there head's, making the two blush and snuggle up with each other. "Let's just say, we had a nice long talk about our future." B said making the conversation less interesting. "Boooooooo!" said James eavesdropping on their conversation. "Anywayyys, when we get to the capital, we should check into a hotel just in case this mission takes longer than expected. I don't want to end up sleeping under a tree, when there are nice beds and an actual bathroom at a place where we can afford." Dale said thinking about what would be going on when they arrived. "I agree with you on that part, I just hope Master would actually approve of her and I sharing a room, since it would be much less of a cost than adding more rooms than it should be." B said agreeing with his giant of a sixteen year old cousin. They finally arrived in the big city, and Natsu was the first one to actually dash out of the train to get rid of his motion sickness, and enjoy being on land once more. "Finally! Land! And this place brings back so many memories of the Grand Magic Games and The Dragon Attack." Natsu said reminiscing at his win over Future Rogue. "Yeah, things were hectic back then." joined in Lucy. "Yeah it was so f- *sniff* *sniff*" Natsu stopped talking after he gained an evil scent. "Natsu, do you smell something?" happy asked. "This scent, it's really evil, and it smells just like B but it's bad." Natsu said and he went to go investigate, with the others in tow. They were now standing near Bar Sun and Natsu peeked inside. "Bar Sun? Why would oni-chan be here?" said Vale in a confused manner. Natsu then spotted a mysterious man in a black cloak, noticing the same scent he smelled earlier and walked in with an angry look on his face. "Natsu? What's troubling you my boy?" asked Makarov, but Natsu didn't reply. He barged into Bar Sun and looked around. But surprisingly, the scent was gone, and the mysterious man in the cloak. "What the- where did he run off to?" said an aggravated Natsu. He walked back out and looked at the others." What's the problem flame princess? I thought you said he was in there?" Gray told an angry Natsu. "Shut up Ice Queen! He disappeared!" "Magma head!" "Frosted Flake!" "Flaming Turd!" "Stripping Snow cone!" "Will the two of you knock it off!?" said Erza using her famous glare. The two immediately stopped and whimpered in fear. Natsu was so distracted by Erza that he didn't even notice the cloaked man atop of a building. "Well, there they are. It's been a long time since I've seen him. My… he surely has grown, and he has a girlfriend too. It is still a shame everyone is going to die, except for the boys and my little sister." A deep and ominous voice said. "Remember, we are here to have them join us, not kill them all. If you kill them, I will banish your soul to the deepest, darkest, abyss. And I will keep your body as my own, and you'll kiss what little freedom you have left. After we succeed, you can do whatever you want Brycen, but don't touch the arokiyans, or the blue haired girl." A very demonic voice said. "What…. do I hear you taking some interest into that female?" Brycen said, getting a snarl from the evil voice. "Silence fool! We could use her in our attempts to, persuade your brother." The voice said. "Hmph, I can accommodate with you on that note." Brycen said. "For now it is too early to act, we will begin our plan at night, when the streets are silent, and the night is still." the voice replied. "As you wish, Ragnarok."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Family Ties

Everyone was now at a hotel in Crocus renting out rooms, getting ready for the night to go out. Everything was going smooth that night until… "WHAAAAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE ARENT ENOUGH ROOMS?!" B yelled, pissed at the fact that there aren't enough rooms for the group. "I'm sorry son, but this is the best they can do." Makarov said while trying to calm him down. The group was short 20,000 jewels so they decided to just settle on the two available rooms left for one night. "Okay so this is how it's going to go. All the girls in one room and the same goes for the boys." Mirajane told everyone. "What? There's no way in hell I'm sleeping in the same room with this pink haired lunatic!" Gray said, ending up making Natsu mad. "I feel the same way Ice Cube!" Natsu said at Gray, they both were making a scene where everyone would stop and look at them about to fight. "Karyu no-!" "Ice Make-!" Natsu and Gray yelled before getting smashed by two gigantic fists. "Would you boys act civilized for once! I insist that I will treat you two like children and if I must then so be it! Do I make myself clear?!" Makarov stated. "C-Crystal!" said a fearful Natsu and Gray. "Now it is only 8 p.m. you can do what you want in the meantime but when it hits 10 O'clock go straight to the rooms." Erza said. "Wait, I have a suggestion. How about we all go out to eat? I mean I can cover for all of us. Okay?" everyone cheered in excitement, especially Natsu and Happy. "Except for Natsu and Happy. Sorry guys but you're paying for your own bill this time." B said. Natsu and Happy were deadpanned, feelings hurt at the words that came out of their arokiyan friend. "B-But we don't have any money!" Natsu said. "Please just cover for us one more time?" Happy pleaded. "No guys. The last time you ate you cleaned me of 550,000 jewel s and I never even touched a plate you pigs." B said to them making them even more embarrassed. "Come on please? We promise we won't eat as much as before!" Natsu pleaded. "I honestly don't know guys." B said trying not to give in. He hated leaving his friends out of group activities, especially when it came to everyone sitting down at a table. Wendy then walked up to him and tugged on his arm with her right, holding Carla in the other. "Please B-San? We rarely eat together these days so it would be nice to have everyone eat together once in a while. Please?" Wendy asked. When it came to Wendy asking for something he couldn't just say no. Vale and Wendy were the best of friends, almost like sisters in fact. But whenever he looked at her, he would see Wendy as him and Levy's daughter. There is a resemblance between the three if you look hard enough in fact. "Okay Hikari, daddy will do it one more time. But just this once." B said kneeling down and placing his hand on her head and smiled at her. "D-Daddy? H-Hikari? What are you talking about? I'm not your daughter. I'm your friend. And my name is Wendy remember?" Wendy said, snapping the purple haired arokiyan back to the real world. "Huh? What? Oh uh, sorry Wendy." B said trying to recollect his thoughts. "Anyways let's go get some food I haven't eaten the entire day." B said and while he walked to the indoor restaurant everyone looked at him in confusion, even levy. "Just what in the world was going on in that head of his? And who is this Hikari?" Carla presumed. Not knowing why, the group just followed him and tried to forget what he just said.

Everyone was now at the indoor restaurant and now sitting at a round table, big enough for 16 people to sit at once. Wendy was sitting in between B and Levy with Carla in her lap while next to levy was Elf-man, Gray, Justin, Makarov and Christian. While on the other side were Lucy, Mirajane, Lisanna, a mouthwatering Natsu smelling all the delicious aromas in the air, Christopher, James, Vale, and Dale. Everyone still concerned about why B called Wendy Hikari. Levy was about to say something until a waiter came by and asked everyone what drinks they wanted. "Hello everyone! What drinks are we having tonight?" asked the waiter. "I will have a nice refreshing beer." said Makarov. "Lemonade for Me and my siblings please." said Mirajane. "okay four lemonades!" said the waiter. "Wait why four?" said a curious lisanna, asking why a fourth lemonade was on the list since there were only three Strauss siblings. At least that's what it looked like to them until the man pointed at Dale. "You mean to tell me he's not your little brother miss?" said a confused waiter. The white haired group looked at each other and just smiled in unison. "Actually, forget that I said that! He is our little brother after all so four lemonades sounds good." Lisanna replied. "O-okaaaay? Uh sure?" said a now very confused waiter. He then asked Christian what he wanted but he said he didn't want anything, the same went for Christopher, James, Justin, and Vale. After that he walked over to Natsu, but Natsu banged on the table and told him to hurry and bring the food. "water please, extra ice" said Gray. "Extraaa-Ice." The man then walked over to B, Levy and Wendy and took their orders. "Can you give me some milk?" B asked. "Milk too please." said Levy. "Two milks. Got it. And what can I get your daughter Sir and Ma'am?" This made everyone jump up in surprise at what he said. "D-Daughter? No way I'm not their kid" said an embarrassed Wendy. "Oh. Really? But the resemblance is there! Are you sure?" the waiter asked. He was right. Wendy did show a resemblance or two. She favored Levy who could be mistaken as her mother. And B and Levy were an obvious couple since they were seen holding each other in the lobby by a lot of people. So it must have meant he seen them too when he was on his break then. And the surprised expression was exactly alike B's when he looks surprised. "Oh I'm sorry." The man apologized. "It's okay. Just get me milk too please." Wendy said with a crack in her voice. "Are you sure you're not their-" "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone yelled, interrupting the man's sentence since the next word out his mouth was very predictable. "Oh very well. You didn't have to yell about it! And with that he was off.

"ohhhhhhhh I see now!" lisanna said. "What are you yapping about lisanna?" Natsu asked his longtime friend. "Don't you see it Natsu? Wendy looks like Levy, and her facial expressions remind you of B!" lisanna told everyone. "Ohhhhh!" everybody said at the table. The trio just sat there and sighed in embarrassment. Everyone had a waiter come to their table a few minutes after getting their food. They were all enjoying themselves when their drinks came on the table, but what they didn't notice is that the man that had walked by and put something in B's drink was none other than his brother Brycen, who had his cloak on. He would've been noticed, but Natsu was too busy chowing down in his food to notice. B was chowing down like Natsu, but waaay slower. He then started coughing and took a drink out of his milk, but since he was too focused on clearing his dry throat he didn't notice that the milk was a tainted light purple instead of the clean white regular edition. He then sighed in comfort, but soon started to feel dizzy, then got up a little wobbly holding his head with one of his hands in pain. "I-I think I need to go lie down." said B. "What's wrong with you?" Natsu asked. B then looked at everyone, and wondered why they were all looking at him very concern-like. "W-what's going on? Is there something on my face?" B said with a weak voice. "Big brother, your nostrils are bleeding, both of them in fact!" Vale told her brother. He wiped his fingers against his nose, and when he saw it, there was more blood dripping out than expected. He then felt a piercing pain in his heart, and when he gripped his chest in agony he coughed up what looked like half a small cup of blood. Everyone was scared, especially levy. When she got up she walked over to him and asked him what's going on. "B, are you okay, this isn't a joke right? You're really scaring me right now and it's not funny!" Levy said trying to keep the tears flowing from out her eyes. But when he slowly turned towards her, she gasped in fear. His eyes were now lifeless and blank, like a body moving, with no soul attached. "L-Levy…." B said as his last word before he started to fall to the ground. But before he hit the ground he was caught by Gray whose reflexes actually snapped him back to life. "We need to heal him quick! Wendy get over here!" commanded Makarov. Everyone in the place started to gather around, trying to see what happened to the boy. Then Makarov ordered everyone to get back, not wanting Wendy to feel a lot of pressure. But the way B was looking, it already felt like that, and he didn't have much time. "Okay here goes!" said a very nervous Wendy, also trying to hold the tears back. The Five arokiyan boys and the girl were watching the event unfold, traumatized by the sight as the events from their nightmarish past flooded back into their head. As she was trying to heal him, the process was becoming more and more nearly impossible to do. "I-I can't do it, it's like his body is rejecting the liquid, but not what was inside it." Wendy said, confused at what was going on in his body. "What do you mean by, rejecting the liquid but not what was inside it? Did that waiter put something inside before he gave it to him?" Lucy said to everyone. "No, he wasn't the one that did this." Said a very familiar voice to everyone. When everyone looked back they saw a young blonde child-like person who only fairy tail mages could see. "First Master Mavis!?" said everyone in fairy tail in unison at the ghost, well except for B who was passed out. "What do you mean by that waiter didn't do it? If he gave him the drink then obviously he's the culprit!" an angry Natsu said trying to get revenge for what happened to one of his good friends. "It was an ominous darkness, from what it felt like; it was two souls in the same body. I believe it was his brother." Mavis exclaimed. "What?!" Everyone said in confusion. "Are you sure Master?" said a crying Levy, trying to wipe her tears from her eyes, but they kept coming down. "Now that you mention it, I did feel the same presence from earlier but it vanished before I could fully recognize it." said a now not so helpful Natsu. "Why didn't you tell us earlier you idiot?!" Gray said in a very irritated tone. "That doesn't matter now! We need to get him to a hospital like now! If we stay around and let him die like this I won't ever forgive any of you!" Levy said angry at the fact that everyone wasn't doing anything to help the situation get any better. "She right, let's hurry and get him to the nearest hospital a.s.a.p.! W-Wait where are my clothes?" Gray said trying to do his best in carrying B.

They managed to get him to a hospital that excels at emergency problems. They didn't care about the name, they just wanted to save their friend. He was now in intensive care, and everyone was outside head down and depressed. Makarov was with the first master and Strauss siblings, Gray was with the five arokiyans and Vale trying to snap them out of whatever they had going through their minds. It was like watching six lifeless mannequins going through the remnants of a horrifying past, just staring at the wall, not knowing what to think of in this situation. Levy was drowning in her tears, holding herself in her arms while Erza, Lucy, Wendy, and Carla tried to comfort her. But she wouldn't stop crying, she never even saw this coming and never wanted to. At this exact moment she felt like she was going to lose it all, her life, her future, and most important of all…. Her lover. "Why….. Why couldn't we do a damn thing!" Natsu said, trying not to drag tears down his face with happy on his shoulder wiping his eyes. He was fed up, fed up of not being able to help his friends they needed help. "Natsu, control yourself!" said Lucy, trying not to tear up like the others. But her attempts refused to show progress. "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN HIS BASTARD OF A BROTHER JUST DID SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO HIM!? YOU ALL KNOW I HATE FEELING HELPLESS! WHY COULDN'T IT BE ME INSTEAD OF HIM? HE NEVER ASKED FOR TH-!" "JUST SHUT UP NATSU!" Lucy said. *SMACK!* Lucy smacked Natsu, she then hugged him tight, trying to help him come back from his feelings. Everyone just looked up in shock, surprised at what the Celestial Spirit mage just did. Everyone sat in silence, until levy stood up and broke it. "You know we can't do anything for him and you know it. You try to feel his pain but your nowhere near it. Sure you can't find Igneel, the dragon you were raised by, but that's just it! He lost his Mother, and Father! His whole planet too! All his friends he grew up with are now gone! His friends, his real brothers, Chris, Erik, Lavante, Chuck, and even Isaiah are dead! All he has left is his younger cousins and his little sister! He swore it upon his father that he would risk his life to protect them! They are the last of their kind and now his jerk of a brother is trying to eliminate them! Don't you think that's too much of a burden to put on an 18 year old boy who just seemingly started his legal life? No not legal, it was a life he never got to enjoy! Sure there was happiness at times but it never lasted long. So please, don't try to put yourself in his shoes, that's a place where no one would want to be in. You wouldn't have lasted as long as he did, so there isn't a point in feeling sorry for ourselves. We know he can get through this. He promised all of us he wouldn't die. He promised me." Levy said, helping the group regain their now rejuvenated confidence. "She_ is_ right Natsu, no one knows how he works on the inside besides her, the boys and Vale. So all we can do now is keep our heads up and hope he recovers. Isn't that what he would want? What… father… would want? " said a blushing Wendy, earning a very comforting hug from her friend levy who thanked her with every bone in her body. Everybody smiled, and waited for the outcome of the event. The doors were soon opened, and the doctor was seen walking out looking very confused. "Well doctor? Is my boyfriend going to be okay?" levy asked hoping he was okay. "Y-Yes he's fine. As a matter of fact we just got done talking about what happened. He said some very intriguing things." The doctor said. "Like what?" asked everyone from Fairy Tail. "Well, we pumped his stomach and thankfully, it wasn't digested. But when we checked what it was, it was milk, but at the same time it was not." The doctor explained. "What? Is that even achievable?" said a not so convinced Carla. "For humans, yes my furry friend. But instead of the traditional white color, it was a tainted beverage with a purple hue." The doc replied, confusing everyone even further. "I will keep examining this-whatever this is, but I'm not so sure whatever this is going to make out to be, very understandable.

"C-Can we go in and see him? Asked Levy, determined to see her boyfriend. "I wouldn't recommend it, but sure kid." The doctor said with his eyes locked onto the sample he had took out of his pocket. Everyone then walked in, looking on in silence as the boy came into view, with his hair now down to his chest longer than it was supposed to be, which confused everyone since his hair was usually touching the tip of his shoulders. His eyes were closed and parts of his bangs on the left side were elongated covering the left side of his face. They all smiled at what seemed to be a peaceful resting B who then started to open his eyes and see everyone over him smiling and grinning at his recovery. "Guys, your all here." A weakly voiced B said. Levy, Mirajane, Vale, Lisanna, Wendy, and Lucy all leaned over and gave him a big hug at the same time. "Urk-! I'm sure… dog piles aren't allowed in hospital beds, right?!" a now comforted B said wanting everyone to laugh at his joke, and they did. "Man, did you have us worried!" Natsu said. "Yeah! We all thought you were going to die!" James said and then he ducked, not wanting to get hit for what he said. But everyone ignored him as they all had their attention on the more important person who was in the hospital bed. "Oh real mature guys." said a sarcastic James. And again no one heard him. While they all were talking in the room, someone was out of the window watching everyone's movements, especially B's. "Are you sure you don't want to include the girl in your plan to persuade my little brother?" said Brycen speaking to the Dragon God Ragnarok. "No, she wouldn't prove very useful, if we kidnapped her he would just try to resist and fight against us. But why do that when we can control his body? That way he can't be able to fight back when he really wants to." Inclined the dragon. "But it would be so much fun to beat him senseless to the verge of death, wouldn't that be fun?" Brycen said. "What do you have against him? Why are you acting towards him like that? What do you hate about him?" The Dragon God asked. "He was born…" Brycen said clenching his fist, remembering what he lost, while his little brother gained. "Well whatever is conflicting between you two has nothing to do with me. You can do whatever you please when the plan is done and over with okay? But my primary concern is bringing him to us unscathed." Ragnarok replied. "Yes-Yes I get it. I will leave you and your plan alone, happy now?" Brycen told Ragnarok. And they vanished into thin air. Everyone was then about to leave back to the hotel when Levy suddenly spoke. "If you guys don't mind, I would like to stay here with B, if that is okay with you Master?" Levy asked the 3 foot tall old man of fairy tail. "Hmm…. I see no harm done in staying here, but if any changes occur tell us immediately." Makarov ordered. Levy nodded her head and the rest of the group left.

"L-Levy?" said B. silence stood in the air, she then grabbed the nearest chair and sat next to him. "You had me scared, I really thought you weren't going to make it." Levy said tears flowing down her eyes again at the thought of being helpless. She now understood what Natsu meant by not being able to help friends when they needed it. Well this was her boyfriend so it made her feel far worse. "It's okay beautiful, don't cry about something that isn't your fault. It happens to people all the time so don't blame yourself for something that couldn't be taken care of by yourself." B said making her feel better and kissing her soft lips. "I've been waiting for that the whole day." Levy said blushing at her boyfriend. "Well we should get some rest, it's almost midnight and we all need our rest for tomorrow." B said. "Are you sure you're going to be able to move well enough?" levy said feeling concerned. "Don't worry, I'm a brick wall!" B said making her giggle. "I don't remember brick walls getting nearly killed by milk." Levy said teasingly. "Shut up and go to sleep, Mommy Levy!" B said but then her smile changed to a serious face, which confused him. "Bernard, I need you to tell me this. When you were talking to Wendy before we went to eat, you mentioned a name. "Hikari", was it? Who was that?" Levy asked. B then put his head down and sighed, figuring whether to tell her the full story, or the important facts.

"Hikari, she was an orphan, 8 years old, and looked like she could be Wendy's twin sister, they are almost identical. She had no mom and dad that she knew, and no family, well she had a little brother who also looked like Romeo but Wendy's hair color, but shortly died after catching pneumonia for being in the rain for too long. They didn't have a home, they have always lived in an alley or in an abandoned home." He told her. "But I thought Arokiyas was a graceful planet?" Levy said. "It was, but even the brightest of things, has the biggest shadows. Anyways, I ran across her trying to steal some medicine from a local doctor, she had at least 8 different pills that day. She covered her brother up, started a fire and soon tried to give him the pills, but when she thought he was sleeping, he didn't wake up. She shook him and yelled, even in his ear, but it still wouldn't work. So she took her ear, put it against his chest, and heard no heartbeat, it was sad." B explained. Levy had tears flowing down her eyes, mouth covered at what had seemed to be the saddest thing anyone has told her. But he wasn't done. "I then walked up to her, and told her to come with me so she could start over with a new life. She didn't hesitate to grab my hand. A month later she started calling me dad, since she never had a father she was more comfortable around me because I treated her like a father would and just spoil her. She would always want a new toy every week, and when I told her no she would beg until I gave in. It was like she was my very own daughter." B told levy, she was still crying but had a smile on her face. "So then what happened to her after that?" Levy asked. "The destruction of our home." B said with a dark tone in his voice. Silence filled the room and then Levy yawned. "Come on, let's go to sleep." B said holding her hand and pulling her on the bed with ease. "Are you sure it's okay to sleep with you in a bed together mister? Remember when we were at my dorm?" said a playful levy. "Get your mind out the gutter babe. We're in a hospital, a public place, have some decency." He said childishly then soon earned a light smack on the face and kiss on the lips before the light was cut off. "I love you so much Levy." B said. "I love you so much more." Levy replied trying to go back and forth. "Good now go to sleep." B said making her pout a little bit. "Fine Daddy B." Levy said. They soon kissed each other goodnight and went to sleep expecting a blissful sleep. But what they didn't know, is that phase one of the two dark souls mission, was now complete.

And that's all folks! I think I'm getting better at writing don't you think? Well see you next time! Peace!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Reunion and Origins, Part I

It was now 4:18 in the morning, everyone besides Levy, who stayed with B in the hospital, left back to the hotel room so they can begin their search in the morning. The wind was blowing lightly, giving a slight breeze through the hospital bedroom. B and Levy were lying down in the hospital bed, sound asleep enjoying the relaxing comfort of being in each other's arms once again. Levy was laying her head on her lover's chest, sleeping soundly and peacefully, while B on the other hand, wasn't so fortunate. You can tell that the expressions on his face he was making in his sleep, foretell he was having a nightmare. The doctor was still in a toxicology lab on the basement floor of the hospital, examining the tainted milk and B's blood. At this exact moment, something out of the ordinary began to ensue "T-This is incredible, I've never seen anything like this!" the doctor said, intrigued by the tainted milk and B's blood doing something no doctor has ever seen in their entire career. The tainted milk was reverting back into a regular drop of white milk, while what had changed it chemically, was creeping its way over to the purple haired boy's blood. It looked like smoke, but if you could tell just by looking at it, it wasn't something that could be classified as a vapor of such. The "smoke" was now on his blood and from the looks of it, was emitting a dark demon-like aura off of the red liquid. He was getting ready to go to his office and took the sample with him, so that he wouldn't forget what he was doing in the process. His office was located right next to the room B and levy was in. As he walked up the stairs he noticed that the sample in his pocket was starting to emit a stronger aura than earlier. "What the hell?" the doc said. The closer he got to the boy the stronger it would emit the aura. In the room, B was looking like he was being choked to death, he was tossing and turning and screaming in agonizing pain. Levy was trying really hard to calm him down and get him to wake up, but it wasn't working. The doctor could hear the screaming from the stairway, so he quickly hurried up the stairs to investigate, but dropped the sample without noticing. When he got to the room, Levy was seen holding him tightly, trying to keep him from going ballistic any longer. The doctor finally made it and he looked in shock, B's skin now had scales, a dragons tail was seen swinging out of control, waving and smashing everything around it, his teeth were that of the same when he first transformed back at the guild, and his eyes were also the same, but even more vicious looking, and the dark aura that he seen from the sample, was now spewing out of his body. The doctor threw the question away as to why Levy was still there. He then ran up without the rampaging boy noticing him and put him in a full nelson. "Kid, you need to go warn your friends! I can take him from here!" the doctor said. Levy nodded and went to the hotel to tell everyone and bring them back. When she left the doctor started to struggle in keeping this up any longer, he was in his early 40's but he still had astounding strength for his age, but as time went by it started to dwindle. He couldn't hold the arokiyan off any longer, the boy had bobbed his head back and hit the doctor in his nose, making him bleed. Now having lost all reason and control, the dragon like boy swung his tail at the man, sending him crashing past two walls and leaving a big crater in the next room. The doctor now half-conscious and bloody, laid there as if every bone in his body was broken before he lost consciousness.

B now bulldozed the window, destroying the hospital bedroom wall in the process and jumping out. Good thing the streets were quiet, or panic would've captivated through the city. He then climbed on top of the clock tower, and let out an extremely loud draconic roar. Judging by the roar, it sounded as if he was in excruciating pain, and tears fell from his eyes. Levy was 1000 feet from the hotel, she could see it in the distance and started to slow down trying to catch her breath. But before she could begin running again, she heard his roar, a desperate cry for help, a screech of pain, and an end to his suffering. "Just hang on, I'm going to get help, this time, I'm going to be the one to save you, I swear on my life!" Levy said to herself, hoping to reach him in time before something terrible happens. As she was closing in on the hotel, just seconds away from the entrance, the other could be seen running out of it making their way to where the roar came from. "Levy?! Where did that roar come from, did something happen to him?" Lucy asked. Levy just started to break down, tears flowing from her eyes as she tried to explain. "B, h-he… t-transformed into some h-humanoid-like d-dragon! He went ballistic and I-I tried to get him to his senses but he couldn't hear me and-" "Levy calm down! Let's go back to the hospital and see what's going on!" Dale told levy, making her reassure herself before they made their way back to the hospital. "Come, come to me my child. Return to where you once came and complete me once more!" Ragnarok said. Brycen was standing in the middle of the arena of the G.M.G coliseum. I can't believe this is working, everything is going according to plan. And here I was thinking it was going to fail." Brycen said, mocking the Dragon God. "You will learn respect mortal, have you forgotten I am a god? Your arrogance will be your downfall." Ragnarok snarled at Brycen. The purple haired arokiyan was climbing up the mountain where the games were held this year at the coliseum sensing where the origin of the darkness came from. Everyone in the guild was now at the hospital where they had taken the boy to get him healed. But instead of finding the boy in bed and a doctor watching over him in a ruined room, they find two holes in a wall and a crater with an unconscious doctor, and a completely destroyed hospital bedroom. "Wh-What in the hell happened here?! Did B do this?!" Natsu said in shock. "Look over there!" Justin said to everyone before pointing at the now conscious doctor trying to get back up. "Ugh, damn that tail packed a wallop!" the doctor said trying to get back up on his feet. "Doctor!? What happened? Where is he?" levy asked. "Well, when you left, he was struggling even harder, so hard in fact that I lost my grip and he bobbed his head back then whacked me with his tail. This ended up being the result, and when I came to there was a huge hole in the wall. You have to find him soon before he can hurt anyone else!" the doctor told them. "But how do we find him? He could be anywhere in the city!" Wendy stated. "She's right, time is running out, when the sun comes up people are going to be on the move and if the stumble across him, everything is going to go to hell." Erza said to everyone. "Now how are we going to do that? If we all split up to cover more ground it would only mean more trouble for us, because if he can do all of this with just a swipe of his tail, we could be in a very serious predicament if we run into him." Levy said. "The sample!" the doctor blurted out. Everyone looked at him in confusion. "The sample of his blood, I must have dropped it on my way up the stairs! When I was on my way back to my office next door to his room it started to emit a stronger aura when I got closer! It must be trying to get back to its host!" the man said. "Doctor, can we use that sample as a radar to find him?" Levy asked the doctor.

"Yes, you can, I have plenty more where that came so keep it when you find it. It is down the hall past those doors." The doc said giving directions to the group. "Thank you so much!" levy said. They did as the doc instructed them to do. "Great! Now that we got it how do we use it?" Natsu asked everyone. "Idiot didn't you hear the guy? The closer we get to him the stronger the signal!" Gray told a forgetful Natsu. "B, just hang in there, I'm coming." Levy said determined to rescue her lover. At the coliseum where the dragon god and arokiyan was waiting, B finally arrived to the scene and was now face to face with the two who did this to him.

"Well, isn't this a new look for you? I'm amazed at how quickly you came to us." Brycen said. B was just staring at the man, growling in a low tone before stepping forward. "Come to me, my child. Come and return what was separated from me 1000 years ago." Ragnarok said, drawing the boy closer. What Ragnarok was missing was the last piece he needed from B, his darkblood crystal, a crystal that needed the blood of a child of darkness. Just when B was in front of him, Brycen lashed out at him and thrusts his hand in the boy's abdomen, piercing all the way through and holding what looked like a dark bloodied crystal. B's eyes widened, he snapped back to his senses, now reverting to his original form before he drank the tainted milk. He felt an uncomfortable breeze and looked down, when he did, he screamed. The scream was so loud that the mages and arokiyans heard it loud and clear. They were terrified and happy at the same confusing time. They managed to find him, but could tell that something went terribly wrong. When she heard his scream, Levy's heart just dropped. "It sounded like it came from the coliseum! We need to hurry!" Mirajane said, but before they all started to run, Levy was already way ahead of them. 'No, this isn't good, what is this overwhelming sense of dread in my heart?' levy said in her mind. "Please be okay! I'm on my way!" Levy shouted, hoping he could hear her voice, hoping to make it in time. Brycen pulled his hand out, and tossed B aside like a ragdoll. "Finally, your plan is complete Ragnarok, now I get to have some fun with my little brother." said Brycen.

"Just make it quick, we still need him for our conquest of this world." Ragnarok said. Brycen proceeded to swallow the crystal down his throat, which was the plan until he got slashed over the shoulder by an unwatched B, who was barely even standing up straight with his sword planted in the ground. "You little-How in the hell are you even standing!?" Brycen hissed at his brother. "Finally, I get to see you big bro. Where have you been jackass?" B said smirking at his brother, always wanting to fight him. "Tch! What the hell are you smirking at you fool! I want to kill you not have a sparring match!" Brycen then appeared in front of B in an instant, punching him straight in the face and sent him flying, crashing him against the wall. He then pointed a finger at B and launched a giant dark beam of energy, striking the young arokiyan and making him fall to the ground on one knee, with his clothes having a rip and tear every two to five inches. "Hmph, you're lucky I can't kill you today, or you would've been dead." Brycen said. "Oh really? That's pretty nice of you considering how much you hate me." B said mocking his older twin. "Don't mock me you piece of trash or I will eliminate you!" Brycen said angrily, fist's clenching so tight making his palms bleed. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come at me bro!" B said. He finally angered his brother to the boiling point, wanting to get rid of B once and for all. But if he did, he would lose his freedom over his body.

He then proceeded to take the crystal in another attempt to swallow it. But then, out of nowhere a pole of iron hit him square in the jaw, causing him to slightly fall back. "Heh, your tougher than the kid over there, looks like we get to have some fun after all Lily." The mysterious man in the tan cloak said. "I agree, Gajeel. Looks like the early bird catches the worm." The black exceed with green shorts said before transforming into a tall black catlike warrior with a huge sword. "Gajeel? Lily? Guys why did you help me? And how the hell are you here?" B said wanting an answer. "We didn't come here to save your sorry ass kid. We came here so we can fight that brother of yours, and win. This way, I'll prove I'm stronger than Salamander!" Gajeel inclined. B then sweat dropped at what Gajeel had said, feeling like he wish Levy would just pop out of nowhere and tackle him to the ground, speaking of pop ups. "Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu yelled aiming at Brycen. Brycen looked like he got hit but after the fire cleared, he wasn't even there. It was as if he vanished into thin air.

"Baby!" levy yelled, happy that he was back to normal and no longer a humanoid dragon. She then stopped in front of him and gasped. He was beaten up, bruised and cut. "Oh my god, are you okay? You don't have any broken bones, or a migraine, or a hard time breathing, or-" "Levy!" B shouted her name. "Yes?" Levy replied, concerned about the well-being of her boyfriend. "I'm fine, okay babe?" B said in a calm soothing voice, giving her that smile she always liked. She then kneeled down and looked at him before tackling him into an embracing hug. "What the- I just wished for this!" B told Levy, making her smile at him. "I guess wishes do come true for you after all." Levy remarked. "Only when I'm with you are when good things happen. Well, except for today, this doesn't count since we were on a job request." B said to levy, making her blush. But before levy could say something a voice was heard enveloping the air as everyone looked around to find the source. "Heheheh. Well, at long last, I was able to get the fragment out of your body brother! Now, the Shade Dragon God Ragnarok will be finally complete!" Brycen said as he reappeared in front of Natsu, Gajeel, and Pantherlily. "G-Gajeel, Lily? What are you two doing here?" Everyone besides Natsu said, who was standing next to him getting ready to fight. "I overheard you guys talking about his brother, and I happened to think that it was really interesting. If I kill this guy, I will be a legend and finally prove my point that I'm stronger that Salamander!" Gajeel said. "WHAAAAT?! YOUR STILL RAMBLING ABOUT THAT?" Natsu yelled. "D-Dragon God? Wait, I thought he was only a Shade Dragon!" James said.

Ragnarok's voice started to take over, getting ready to explain why he is a god. "You foolish child, I'm the dark half of Arokiya remember? How could you have possibly forgotten? Well whatever, after I'm completed, I will destroy you remaining Arokiyans, and claim my rights as the rightful ruler of this universe!" Ragnarok told everyone. "The only thing you're going to rule is nothing land! Because I'm about send you to Oblivion!" Gajeel stated. Gajeel dashed after Brycen, Pantherlily told him to stop, but he didn't listen. "Gajeel don't fight him you're gonna get killed!" said Christian. But yet again he didn't listen. "Iron Dragon Roar!" Gajeel yelled, as a metal blast of breath was shot out at Brycen. "Brycen, I will let you take it from here. I have things to think about." And with that Ragnarok gave back Brycen full control of his body. The Iron Dragon Roar hit him spot on, causing an explosion, but when it disappeared, it was as if Brycen had put on a pair of newly refurbished black dragon armor all over his body without a helmet, revealing his face. Everyone looked shocked at his appearance. He looked exactly like B! But the only difference noticeable was the eye color, because his was black, and B's was purple. "T-they're just alike! But the only difference is the eye color! They really are twins!" Mirajane said in shock. "Hmph, is that all you got? Vale can do a decent amount of damage unlike you, and she isn't even a warrior unlike those six!" Brycen said mocking Gajeel. "Tch! You smug cunt! I'll rip you to shreds!." Gajeel hissed. "Whatever, let me finish this quick so I can get to the main part." Brycen said, He then appeared in front of Gajeel in the blink of an eye, then he was backhanded against a wall at a speed unseeable to the human and Arokiyan eye and then it crumbled on top of him, dust covering the area of the rubble.

"Tch, missed him." Brycen said. He didn't hit Gajeel, it was someone else, someone out of the whole entire group of people. "H-his power is..!" "Incomparable? Yes, yes it is. No one can defeat me. Not now, not ever." Brycen said interrupting Makarov. No one knew who was under the rubble until they heard a certain someone screaming. "NOOOO!" Levy shouted as she watched her lover lifeless under the stack of concrete. "Too much noise." Brycen said with little to no emotion. He then instantly appeared in front of levy, and pulled out a scythe made of dark energy, and proceeded to slash her. Everyone tried to react in time, but was too slow to keep up with his movements. "Missed again? You are really becoming a nuisance." Brycen said. Blood was dripping down from a left shoulder, as a boy was seen holding Brycen's wrist, preventing him from cutting any further. Levy was seen on her knees with her eyes closed, waiting for the worse to happen, but nothing did. She opened one of her eyes, and then both of them as she looked in terror. Everyone looked in shock, not being able to move, in fear of the Man over by levy, trying to understand who can move that fast with Brycen and keep up with him like that. "B-Babe, w-why?" Levy said as she was tearing up at what was going on. She had never felt this helpless in life, not being able to move at all, she was in complete fear and dread, she never cried this much in her life. "B-Because…. I-I… Love…. You." B said before he kicked his brother away, sending him skidding against the ground on his feet, the scythe was torn from his body and disappeared and slops of blood was dripping from his shoulder, staining his clothes in the process. "Poor little B, always playing the hero. Don't you know, HERO'S EVENTUALLY DIE!" Brycen said as he again appeared in front of B and kicked him away, making him fly away before B back-flipped to regain his balance on the ground on all fours. Brycen then disappeared once more, out of everyone's sight. B got up back on his two feet, but just as that happened Brycen appeared in front of him and gave him a barrage of punches, 7 in the face, one in the stomach, and an uppercut 700 feet in the air before he jumped up and kicked him down back to the ground, making a crater in the middle of the coliseum. B was seen in the middle of it, trying to get up as best as he could, stumbling and falling on one knee before he could fully stand. When he got up Brycen dashed towards him and kicked him square in the face and sent him crashing against the wall right beside levy. B was sitting up against the wall, bruised, battered, and bloodied. "Levy, just…. Go… leave. Take everyone and get out of here!" B commanded her to do. "No." She said to him. "Go Levy!" B said once more. "I won't run away any longer! I'm tired of running away where I can't help you!" Levy said. "Babe?" B said in confusion. "We're Fairy Tail mages, WE DON'T RUN AWAY! WE FIGHT TILL THE VERY END!" Levy said readying her magic. "She's right, Fairy Tail fights with their Nakama! We won't lose to the likes of you!" Lucy said as she readied her Spirit Keys. Everyone else readied their magic, as the arokiyans summoned their weapons and Vale went to take cover. "You guys, thank you." B said before getting up on his feet, summoning his switchblade and taking his stance in front of everyone while Wendy proceeded towards B and tended to his wounds with her magic. "We are Fairy Tail, We won't lose to you!" Everyone said to Brycen. "Hmph, foolish determination of a foolish guild. Come! I will show you just how meaningless your words of valor are! I'll send you all to oblivion!"

And that's all folks! Things are starting to really get interesting! I know ive been posting everyday but the only reason why is because im out of school. (Class of 2014 Baby Whoot Whoot!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Reunion and Origins, Part II

"Thanks Wendy, your magic is always the most helpful." B said at Wendy, making her smile every time he praises her healing powers. "Y-You're welcome, Father." Wendy said with a little blush. "Okay, it was weird enough when the waiter, and lisanna said it. Don't encourage it or else I'm gonna have to spoil you too!" B said to Wendy. "By the way, after we finish up here, you're going to have to tell us about this Hikari girl we keep hearing about." Erza said and B nodded. "No problem, you need to hear about that anyways." B said to everyone. Brycen started to walk forward a few steps before he stopped to think about something and looked down. "What's wrong, why aren't you summoning your weapon? What's the big idea Brycen?" B said as he started to slowly undo his stance, but still on guard. Brycen stopped thinking and looked at his brother and other family, and he looked at the mages and turned around. "There is something I must tell you all, about my little brother, Vale, and I's mother, the light of the goddess, and the children of darkness. I know the real reason why my and I have dark powers simultaneously. The only reason there are two of us, is because of the fragment being passed down from birth to birth to the males being born first, becoming part of the line of the children of darkness, was in the hands of a woman." Brycen said, perplexing everyone. They did the same as B did and dropped their weapons and undid their magic, but they still didn't let their guard down. "Go on, we are all listening carefully." Makarov insisted.

"From generation to generation for the last thousand years, our family line had strictly no girls until after the stone was split into two before our parents gave birth to me, that little bastard over there, and Vale. If there was any girl to be expected for birth when the time came, the Prophets of Arokiya would kill it long before it would even become a completely formed fetus. This shocked everyone, even the arokiyans. They never had heard of anything like this. Did someone tell him all this? And if they did, who? "T-They're crazy! Those Prophets are messed up in the head! Why would they prevent new lives from being born? Just because women were better at healing people on our planet than the males, doesn't give them the right to prevent them from being warriors! That's just the stupidest thing!" Christian said in anger, trying to keep control of his emotions. "Before they found out about what our grandmother, Amearous Zendari Seneihtra the twenty-fourth was up to, she had a girl that was born first in secret, and that was our mother Amearous Zendari Seneihtra the twenty-fif-." "WHATTT?! WHY SO ARE SO MANY PEOPLE NAMED AFTER OUR GREAT, GREAT, GREAT GRANDFATHER?" James said interrupting Brycen making him very irritated. 'Just ignore him he's ignorant remember?' Brycen said before taking a nice long deep breath. "If our mother was the twenty fifth, then all the children of darkness' mother's must have had them at the age of forty then right?" B said to his brother. "Correct, I thought you were terrible at math. Anyways, like I was saying. Our mother was born in secret behind the prophets back, being raised as a child of darkness in hiding. Because of the First Amearous being the original child of darkness, they made it a tradition in the family to always have the first boy named after him. However this was stopped as our mother had refused to name me after him when the prophets of our world told her that it was supposed to be done in order to get the goddess's light and protection, so the shade dragon god wouldn't be reborn. For her punishment for disobeying the tradition of 40 years, she was whipped to a near death state. The name was toxic to the dragon, because it was a holy arokiyan name blessed with the goddess's everlasting light and protection so that they couldn't be possessed. When I was born, I had in my possession the bigger piece of the stone, and then it was you, taking hold of the smaller one 6 years later. When you were born, all the attention I had was migrated over to you, all because unlike me, you were blessed with Arokiya's power, and not me." Brycen said. "What? Why not? Weren't you the first born?" B said in confusion. "Yes, I was. But being a god, Arokiya could see everyone's future, and saw what would happen to me, as of right now, she saw this happen already. The goddess's light does not mix with those with evil intent, only with children with hearts of pure light and the power of darkness can harness its everlasting strength. It's destiny." Brycen said. "But wait, if she could see the future, then why the hell couldn't she prevent the destruction of our home?!" Christopher said angrily. "Even gods, can't rewrite events from happening, and even if she tried her powers would have been greatly diminished." Brycen said. "It's because of every time she blessed a child of darkness, she loses power. It happened 26 times already, so she would have been very powerless to do anything at that moment, not changing a thing." B said. "precisely." Brycen said. "I have a question then, why are you still here? You have what you want now so why don't you leave already?" James said. "You idiot, if he revives that dragon, we're all doomed!" Carla said to James. "Then let me ask you this brother, how long have you known this, who told you and what's your real reason for being here?" B said to his twin. "A few days ago, as for the one who told me. It was our Mother herself." Brycen said. Everyone just stood in astonishment, while B and Vale were seen having tears flowing down their eyes. "M-Mom… she… she's alive?!" B said while crying, emotions overflowing from his eyes. "Mommy! Where's mommy brother? Please tell us!" Vale pleaded. "She's…. forgive me Vale, I cannot tell you or him." Brycen said as Vale looked down in disappointment. Wendy walked over to her and hugged her, trying to comfort her sister-like friend. "I don't get it, why… why didn't she just come to us, we didn't know she was still alive, so why…WHY THE HELL WOULD SHE JUST LEAVE US LIKE THIS?!" B said shouting at his brother, tears flowing down his eyes until happy landed on his shoulder. He and Happy always had a good friendship, just one look at Happy and you wouldn't be able to resist rubbing his head without a smile. "If you really feel like she left you like that, she told me to tell you this. 'Where ever life takes us, do not despair, for happiness will always find its way back into your heart, and so will I', those are her exact words." Brycen said. "You mean, one day soon, she'll come find me and Vale?" B said to his older brother.

"…. That is up to you to believe for yourself. If you still choose to save this world, then you know how to find me." Brycen said. "But how?! I can't sense people's presences!" B said. "For one thing you should already know this, children of darkness are always connected." Brycen said. As he finished talking he started to walk off. "I no longer have any business here in the capital. Go, claim your reward, it's what you came here for isn't it? As long as they don't see me around here any longer, they would think I'm dead." He then ripped off a piece of his armor from his chest and threw it back to his brother, catching it in the process as well as being confused. "What's this for?" B said. "You may need proof for my "Death", also here." Brycen said, extending his arm out and summoning what looked like an egg, and threw it to his brother. "It's a gift from mother." Brycen said. "What is it?" B asked. "You'll see soon enough." said Brycen as he once again walked away. "Why tell me all of this, go tell us to get our reward, and give me this egg? For one you couldn't have given me the info, kept it to yourself and lied to mom that you told me. Second, how did you know about the job request we got from the King of Fiore and what its requisites were? Third, you could've kept this egg to yourself instead of giving it to me. I mean I know you love mom to death, and would do anything for her but I thought you hated me. Wasn't the reason you hate me was because you were jealous of all the attention I was getting?" B said to Brycen before he came to a stop. "Yes, Yes, and Yes. But for some reason, it made me happy for once." Brycen said confusing his little brother. "What?" B said perplexed. "Maybe the reason why I gave you all of this, was because whatever little love I have left for you in my heart, is trying to let itself be known. If it is like that, then maybe it's trying to say there is still some hope for me yet." Brycen said. "Big Brother…" Vale said. "Vale, look after him. Whatever happens, don't let him die. Promise me?" Brycen asked sincerely. "Promise!" She said with a big smile. "That a girl. And B, whatever life throws at you, no matter how bad, remember to always keep your head up in even the most difficult of times, and never let your light waver." Brycen said. "Got it, I understand." B replied. "The next time we meet, I will be a completely different person, pure of darkness and hatred. If you still wish to possibly save me, seek out the realm called Ventazeria. It is in between earthland, and the way to our now dead planet. An old friend of ours will be expecting you." Brycen said as the sun began to shine, and then he disappeared into thin air without a trace. "An old friend, huh… I wonder who that could be…?" B said looking at the egg his mother entrusted Brycen to give to him. "Babe?" Levy said to get his attention. "Yeah? What's up?" B said to his girlfriend. "We should get going and get the million jewels, but looks like we won't get half of it because of the repairs for the coliseum, the hospital, and the bill for the food at the restaurant." Levy said disappointingly. "Oh, all of that? That's taken care of already!" Christian said with a smile on his face. "WHATTT? HOWW?" Everyone said in confusion. "Oh! Now I remember!" B said. "REMEMBER WHAT?" everyone said again. "You see, when Master made us six S-Class mages, remember how the second floor job board was always empty Mirajane?" B said with a hand behind his head holding the egg with the other hand. The egg was big but it could be held with only one hand. "Now that I remember….Wait… So you mean to tell me that every single S-Class job you guys took was completed, and all the jewels…" Mirajane paused. "Was saved up and used only when there were damages and bills needed to be paid for the guild or for our rent for making our house near Porylusica in the forest." B said astonishing all the mages, besides Gajeel who left back to Magnolia with Pantherlily without anyone noticing him leaving, besides Levy. "And how much did you boys make out of the jobs you've taken?" Makarov asked. "Umm…. If I remember correctly, it should be…. Around 4 million jewel?" B said astonishing everyone mage around him. "S-So much money! B, you know I've always considered you a brother to me right?" Lucy said trying to pry him out of his money for her rent. "I know what you're after Lucy, we can talk about your rent when we get back." B said making her hug him so hard he could not breathe, making everyone laugh. Now that they were done, they were on their way back down to get the million jewel they were promised.

Now back in magnolia, it was the middle of the day, and everyone was on their way back to the guild and then home to rest. "Mannn, it is so good to be home! These last two days have been crazy!" Gray said. "I most definitely agree, things have not been going the way we sought them out in the end." A very familiar voice said right by him and scared him. "Gah! First Master PLEASE stop doing that!" Gray pleaded. "Doing what?" Mavis said. "Guys we're here!" James said, looking at the guild with relief. They soon walked in and found everyone doing what they usually do, Cana drinking out of a beer barrel, Bisca and Alzack playing with Asuka, Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow talking to each other as usual with no Laxus in sight. Gajeel and Lily were upstairs on the second floor looking down on everyone that came back. Levy saw Gajeel and smiled at him before he glared at B gritting his teeth and walked away with an angry look on his face. But she didn't notice B looking at her when she smiled at him. "Levy?" B asked for his lover's attention before she looked at him smiling even harder. "Hmm?" she replied. "When you go to talk to Gajeel, tell him I said thank you." B said. This bewildered her, she was trying to guess why he would tell Gajeel thanks. "Did something happen before we got to the coliseum?" she asked. "Actually Gajeel helped me keep my brother from escaping. If he didn't I wouldn't have found out my mother is still alive or gotten this egg. Speaking of which I wonder when it's going to hatch?" B said. Levy then saw Jet and Droy running at her full speed before stopping directly in front of her. "LEVY! WE MISSED YOU! DID YOU MISS US?!" Jet and Droy both said in unison. "Of course I did guys! You are my teammates after all." She said happily. B went to go sit down and took a deep breath before putting his head down on a table to take a nap. "Man, so much going on in so little time, I really need to take it easy for a few days, or else I might go crazy." B said to himself before falling asleep. Levy walked up to Gajeel and he looked at her in confusion. "What's goin' on?" Gajeel asked. "Nothing, I just wanted to say thanks for being there when we needed you. And, B told me to tell you thank you for not letting his brother escape. I just don't see why he didn't come up here and tell you himself." Levy wondered. "That's because since his brother was so powerful, he would see B as him and try to kill him, causing complications between the two. If I were B I'd stay away from Gajeel until he gets Brycen off his mind." Lily said to Levy. "So that's why…. Well thank you anyways." She said before she walked away. Macao, Wakaba and Romeo was talking to the other 5 arokiyans about the mission, while Vale and Wendy went to go play with Asuka. Natsu and Gray were getting scolded by Erza for trying to start a fight, Lucy was with Mirajane and Lisanna talking about the job, Mavis was nowhere to be found and Elf-Man was lecturing Jet and Droy about the steps to becoming a man. Everything was going smooth, until Makarov had made an announcement. "Alright everyone listen up! Due to the last S-Class mission the group and I were on, there has been destroyed property. But thanks to a certain purple haired arokiyan we were able to receive 100% of the reward money from the king himself! And now… Fairy Tail is rent free for the next six months!" Makarov yelled and everyone cheered so loudly they woke B up from such a short nap. "Huh… what the heck is going on?" He said as he woke up. But then… the egg started to glow, a radiant energy flowing from the sphere. Everyone then ran over and crowded around to see what was going to hatch from the egg. Finally, it stopped, and started to hatch open. When it hatched, something came out of it, something so adorable could make you never want to lose sight of it. B looked so happy and everyone else was astonished. "Its… It's a…..!"

And that's chapter seven everyone! It was getting good wasn't it? Lol well sorry for the cliffhanger people! But I hope you liked it and I will see you next time! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Dragon Tamers and a Ring of Commitment

"Its…It's…. A baby dragon!" B said holding it and everyone looked at the newborn dragon in awe. The baby dragon was so small you could hold it in one hand, and it was so adorable everyone wanted to hold it and make it their own. "Awe it's so cute!" Lisanna said. The baby dragon was around 8 inches in length, and six inches wide. It was black with a purple stripe down its back, reaching all the way to its tail. It had small black wings with a purple underbelly, big round grey puppy eyes and a tail half its size. "Hmm, what should I name you?" B asked himself. "I know! How about Igneel Jr.? That way I can have something else to remember him by!" Natsu said picking up the little guy from B's possession, squeezing its stomach making it hard for it to breathe. "You like that name don't you Igneel Jr.?" My name is Natsu and I'm gonna be your big brother!" speaking Natsu once more. However the dragon didn't like how Natsu was gripping its tummy, so in order to get free it blew a big wave of purple fire in Natsu's face hoping to char him and release his grip on it. But that greatly backfired as Natsu saw this coming and ate the flames before it could hit him. "That's so amazing! Your flames are delicious and powerful little guy!" Natsu said bewildering the baby dragon, making it sweatdrop. It then started to struggle even harder to break free, but to no avail Natsu's grip didn't lessen even an ounce. "Give him here Natsu! You can't even tell if it's a boy or a girl! And it's not for you to decide what to name him!" Lucy said, snatching the baby dragon away from him and giving him a stern look and handing it back to B. "But how do you know if it's a boy or a girl? Isn't there some way to figure it out?" Wendy asked. "I'm not sure if we can… but in the meantime we have to figure out what type of dragon it is and where it came from?" Levy said sitting down next to her boyfriend. "I think I know what dragon this is… hmm…. I think I got it.." B said to everyone while examining his newly born friend. "It's a VioletFire Dragon. Only given to children of darkness who are blessed with the goddess's power. But here is the thing that confounds me… how was it an egg for this long? If I remember, I was supposed to get one of these when I became 16 years old, but in years aside from being trapped in suspended animation on Tenrou Island, I would be 25. So I should've had a dragon 9 years ago." B said making everyone also interested in why he didn't get it at the age of 16.

"If I remember what your brother mentioned, he said that it was a gift from your mother. If you children of darkness are blessed with her light, and protection, then doesn't that mean that the goddess can speak with you because you possess part of her being?" Carla said. "You know…. You could be right. If that is possible then maybe B can figure out why his mother waited so long to give it to him, I mean, maybe the reason why his mother entrusted his brother to give him the dragon egg was because B and Vale would've wanted their mother to come back home, with them. But besides showing up herself she had some very important plans to make regarding Ragnarok, and entrusted Brycen to handle the situation but didn't know he was Ragnarok's haven to keep the dragon's soul from fading." Dale said. "That is a plausible theory. I've just noticed this, aren't you arokiyans smarter than humans? If so then how come James acts like a buffoon nearly all the time?" Erza said making James pout at the sudden gossip about him. "I'm not so sure myself, he wasn't like this back on our world. Maybe Natsu truly is a bad influence on people." B said. "Hey!" Natsu said angrily making everyone laugh. "Now can we talk about my rent? I do have to pay in the next few days but I don't have any money." Lucy disappointingly said. "Oh, yeah!" B said before he goes into one wallet out of six he carries around with him. "Here Lucy, this should….. be enough now. 4 months should cover you for a while, a little extra spending money wouldn't hurt too to get what else you need!" B said giving Lucy what looked like 400,000 jewel. Lucy just looked at the money, holding it closely to her heart. "T-thank you, you really are such a sweet person. I don't know what Levy would do if something terrible happened to you." Lucy said tearing up a little before giving her best friend a hug, making levy a little jealous. "Hmph, so I guess you're giving other girls special treatment now? Or am I even important to you?" Levy said with a hint of anger in her voice. "Oh, don't even start with me. I will bring up what I did for you seven years ago in front of everybody." B said. Levy instantly remembered what he had went through to give those exact things to her when they've known each other for 7 long years excluding the seven from the 7 year gap and blushed very hard. "No please! Babe anything but that, I was just joking around I know you only did it because she was your best friend an-" "Levy!" B said interrupting levy when she was about to freak out.

"I know you hate it when other girls have my complete attention but come on now aren't you over exaggerating a bit? Lucy is my best friend and nothing more. I like Lucy sure, but only as a friend! No one could ever take me from you, I've been committed to you only and even it's only been a couple of days we've been together, it feels like 7 years ever since we started paying attention to each other only. I mean sure you caught feelings for Gajeel but that was only temporary! We were each other's primary focus for so long that we didn't need kisses or hugs to make it feel like we were for each other from the time we locked eyes and blushed at one another. Because, I Loved You then, and I still do now. When the time comes, I will be ready to ascend from the level of relationship we are on now. Because nothing else will matter to me when the time comes to really settle in with you." B said making every girl squeal with excitement and the guys besides the clueless Natsu and Gajeel grin with anticipation, like they have been waiting for them to tie the knot to each other ever since. He grabbed Levy and walked over to the middle of the guild, wanting everyone to know that whatever he was about to do, meant that he would be there for her till the end. Levy was blushing so hard that you could feel the heat of her cheeks rom 15 feet away. "B-Babe what are you doing? What's going on?" Levy said trying to keep her cool with her free hand holding the right side of her face. B then got on one knee, held her left hand with his right put his other hand in his pocket and pulled out what looked like a case where engagement rings go. Everyone gathered around while Juvia was seen holding onto Grays arm with Gray trying to break free of her grip. "Gah! Where the hell did you come from? Let go Juvia!" Gray pleaded. "Juvia hopes that her and Gray-sama can be like them one day!" Juvia said. "In your dreams!" Gray replied but Juvia ignored him. Back with Levy and B. "Levy, we've never had any bad times between us, and to me I think that's a blessing for the both of us. Remember when my brother said that Arokiya could see the future?" B said to his loving girlfriend. "Yeah, I remember that. What about it baby?" Levy said in response. Lucy got very excited and knew what he was about to say exactly and told mirajane next to her what B was going to say, when she did her eyes widened in excitement also and squealed before covering her mouth. "Do you think, that it was.. Destiny for us to be together?" B said. And when he did her eyes widened and she then started to cry. If it was true, then them being together was foreseen 1000 years ago then. "Oh my god, you could be right. Then I'm guessing you already expect me to say yes. Well I got to tell you something B." Levy said.

This then started to make everyone question what her answer was. Will she take him or no? The baby dragon walked over to B and looked at him wanting to be picked up and held by his father. "I would like for you to say yes. You would be a good mother when we have kids." B said. "Well newsflash B, I would never like to say yes in marrying you." Levy said. This shocked everyone to the fullest. The only one that ended up heartbroken between the two was B, who looked at her in pure sadness, but levy didn't feel an ounce of regret. "W-why? Why not? Is there something wrong with me? I swear I can change that! I will do the laundry every day, make breakfast for you every morning, clean up after the kids, change their diapers, and buy their clothing all of that! Please!" B pleaded almost about to lose his mind at her telling him no. "You don't understand you dummy, I wouldn't like to say yes. I'd Love to say yes." Levy said then kissed him on the lips wrapping her arms around him calming him down so much he almost his balance he fell backwards and she fell on him, both laughing from the fall with the baby dragon jumping on levy's shoulder and rubbing its face against hers. Everyone sighed in relief, thanking Arokiya that she didn't reconsider marrying him when the time came "And I wouldn't make a good mommy, I will be a great mommy, daddy." Levy said teasing him by poking him on the cheek. "M-M-Mommy? D-D-Daddy?" The baby dragon said in a very young male child's voice looking at Levy then B, astonishing everyone at the sudden voice confirming its gender. "Well isn't this a surprise? It really is a boy like Lucy said." Spoke Carla. "Shade!" B yelled out, confusing everyone but Levy. "That's what you want to name him? It's perfect!" Levy said happily. "It's a name worthy of a man!" Elf-man said. "Dude it's not even a human." Gray said speaking to Elf-man. "Welcome to the family shade! I'm Happy, and if Natsu is your older brother then that means I'm your brother too!" Happy said to Shade flying before the little dragon smiled and extended its wings out flapping them, lifting itself off of the ground a few inches before falling down and walking over to its new mother and father, looking at them before looking at Happy's wings. "You want to fly little buddy?" B said. Shade nodded and jumped on his shoulder. B stood up and let him try to fly off, but shade was too scared to jump from that high. "Don't worry Shade, if you fall I'm going to catch you okay?" B said comforting the VioletFire dragon before it jumped off his shoulder and started flapping its wings. It was air-born for about five minutes before it got tired and fell, somehow getting caught by B's powers without him having to run and catch him. "What the- when did you learn how to do that?" Gray asked. "I've always learned how to do that. How do you think our house is so big? We've been able to use our powers to create what we saw fit for our house. And if the Magic council were to try to confiscate our house they can't because it is only visible to fairy tail mages. "Speaking of your house, how come nobody was allowed inside it? The only person able to get in was Natsu and he basically broke in. But he happened to find you guys room. How come he didn't see anything else?" Lucy said. "Well because we had barriers on every other room besides our own, preventing people from entering any other part of the house other than our room. Our room is actually made up of seven different rooms, each of us having one of our own and a separate bathroom for each room." B said. "Well when can we see your house guys? No one has ever seen the whole place." Wendy asked. "You know now that I remember, I was going to invite everyone over for dinner tomorrow. Do you all want to come? You can dress in regular attire if you want." B said. "All right! I'm all fired up! I'm gonna be the first one there! Where is it located?" Natsu asked. "The forest near Porylusica's house. Don't worry, our walls are very thick so no sound will escape out." B said. "Awesome! What time tomorrow?" Lucy asked.

"6:30 tomorrow. But guys let's get back to the house and rest so we can get everything set for tomorrow. We don't wanna be too tired when everyone is having fun." B said. "Okay, and just so you know I'm gonna be the first one there Natsu, so you're out of luck!" Levy said teasing Natsu. "WHAAAAT?! No fair Levy. You're cheating!" Natsu whined. "What? How?" Levy said puzzled. "Just because you can lie in the same bed with him doesn't mean that you can use it to your advantage!" Natsu yelled. Levy started to blush and her eyes widened in shock. He couldn't have possibly seen them have sex did he?! She knows Natsu breaks into people's houses but spying on them? That's invading people's privacy! "What!? How do you know about us doing that?! It was in the middle of the night when we did it!" Levy told Natsu. "Huh, did what?" Natsu said. Levy covered her mouth when she realized what she said blushing and B blushed too but he covered his face in embarrassment. "You really should've kept your mouth shut…." B said to levy. "…..sorry babe." Levy apologized to her boyfriend, or now in this case, Fiancée. Lucy and Lisanna had a mischievous looked on their face before picking up Levy and dragged her to the front of the guild entrance before walking on the other side and closed it. "Oh man, I've really done it this time. I really should've kept quiet!" Levy said before Lucy and lisanna looked at her with naughty looked on their faces. "Well, Well, Well Levy care to explain to us how it happened?" Lucy said teasingly nudging her in the arm with her elbow. "Yeah Levy, We want to hear all the Juicy details!" Lisanna said. "Oh god please help me." Levy prayed before sighing in defeat. She knew they wouldn't let her leave or live it down once they knew what went down, and that was only the beginning of her torture.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Expect Dinner and Twin Girls

Everyone in the FairyTail guild was at the door of the boy's house, "Woaaaah!" This place is…. HUUUUUUUUGEEE!" Natsu said, amazed at how big the Arokiyan Residence is before they opened the door and walked in. Everyone just looked at the lobby in amazement, it was like you just walked into the ballroom in the King's Castle, but with a homey feeling. "Huh, who said that?" B said about to look down from the second floor of a balcony. "Wait, guys what time is it? I could've sworn it was just 5:30! How could you be here 30 minutes early? "Real men are early to dinner!" Elf-Man said. "I figured you were going to say that… anyways, dinner isn't ready yet so why don't I show you guys around?" B said to everyone. He walked to the stairs and jumped on the rail, skateboarding down it with his hands in his pocket. "Show off." Gray said smirking at the boy. Lucy and Lisanna looked at him and looked at each other, they were confused when they didn't see Levy around. Maybe it was because of them teasing her and asking her all of her business of what her and B was doing the reason why they didn't see her around him. "Umm… B?" Lisanna questioned for his attention. "Yeah?" B replied at his name being called. "Where's Levy?" Lucy asked. B's ear's popped up as he heard her name. He wanted them to apologize to her first but wanted to see if they really were sorry for being in their business. "No, not since she told me what you two did yesterday. How could the both of you be in other people's business like that? That rude and disturbing other people's privacy." B said at Lucy and Lisanna, ashamed of their actions of prying details out of levy about what they did that night they were at her dorm in fairy hills. "We so sorry, we just wanted to know what happened that night. We shouldn't have made her feel uncomfortable about it. Sorry for being nosey. We really are." Lucy said, speaking for Lisanna also. B then looked at them both, they were looking down apologetically before 3 very familiar girls, one dark-skinned man with a very long nose and a small man about Makarov's size with white hair came downstairs and surprised everyone. "WHAAAAAT! HOW IS THE KING OF FIORE AND HIS DAUGHTER HERE?! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT THIS PLACE WAS ONLY VISIBLE TO FAIRYTAIL MAGES!" Natsu yelled. "I asked them to come here Natsu so I took down the barrier. They are our friends after all. Levy has been here since yesterday night, and Yukino came with Arcadios, Hisui, and the King. After all, my cousins and I do kind of owe them for not revealing the location of our home to the Magic Council for a very long time now. You can see no one has a problem with that you know?" B said. "I never said I have a problem, I just wasn't expecting it." Natsu replied looking away. Levy walked up to Lucy and Lisanna before smiling at them, making them feel a little bit awkward. "I accept your apology you two, but maybe this will teach you not to stick your noses into places it don't belong to." Levy said and they all smiled at each other. "Hey B, how come you are not cooking with the others? I mean it would have made sense to send Christian, Justin, or Dale but how come you are here?" Yukino asked. "Because unlike them I get along with everyone and not certain people." B said. "That makes very good sense. I could feel your personality when we first met, it was intriguing to say the least." Hisui said. "When you boy's first arrived onto our planet I wasn't sure what to make of you children, but now that I've seen how you boys are when you want to protect your home, you laughed in the face of danger when all was thought lost." Arcadios said, then B looked down, having flashbacks of his old planet before looking back up and seeing Levy hold his hand.

"Yeah, we couldn't even protect our own home back then, the bad thoughts about what happened back then just keep running in my head like replays. We were weak and too afraid to fight back then because we didn't know what was really happening. But now that we're older, we fight with whatever ounce of strength we have left in our hearts. Every time when we are with the people we care about, we burn memories into our hearts making them last. If this body was to ever die, my heart and soul won't. Because every happy little moment, every friend we make, every time we are all together, can live on with the people who supported us from the beginning. Back then I realized all of this. Whatever evil happens to harm us never really puts us on our knees and makes us give up. When you give up, you admit your weak and refuse to get up again. I refuse to give up, because I have people who depend on me and have their back. I have the most important people of all right in front of me and in the kitchen, most importantly, the one that destiny brought to me holding my hand right now. I love all of you, and if it comes to a point where I will have to die for all of you, then so be it, I REFUSE TO LOSE ALL THAT IS DEAR TO ME AGAIN! THAT'S A PROMISE TO ALL OF YOU!" B said earning a smile and smirk from everyone and a kiss from his Fiancé Levy making the both of them hold each other tight while the others watch in awe. "Well, shall we get going? All this talking probably passed time for dinner to be ready, so how about we all be on our way?" B said before leading everyone to the dining room. The whole area was like a restaurant, but there was a very large round table that could fit about 40 people. "Is there this much space in every room?!" Lucy asked. "There is a training room on the bottom floor that's 10 times as big as this. It has so many simulations for different situations! Babe, you HAVE to show everyone before we all leave" Levy said. "Sure no problem!" B said to his lover. "After dinner I want to fight everybody at once, I'll get stronger in no time! Alright, I'm all fired up!" Natsu said vigorously. "Aye sir-" "No sir!" B said grabbing happy before he leaped off his shoulder. "I'm just showing everyone what's in the house, not for Natsu to destroy it." B said letting go of happy. "He's right Flame for Brains, everything you touch goes up in fire." Gray said.

"You wanna go Ice-sickle?"

"You bet your breath on it candlestick!"

"Freezer Brain!"

"Fire Torch!"

B gotten mad at the two going back and forth, so he tries what Erza always does and snaps. "WILL THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! IT'S LIKE HEARING TWO BIG ASS BABIES WHO ALWAYS ARGUE OVER A DAMN BOTTLE! HOW ABOUT THE BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP AND SIT THE HELL DOWN!" B said before they just looked at him a little scared and sat down quietly. 'Well, that actually worked' B said in his thoughts before he looked back at everyone who looked at him surprised. "What?" B said perplexed. "I've never seen you like that, this is the very first time and it's not really intimidating, well for those two I think they seen a new Erza in their eyes." Lucy said. "I was just trying to stop them from demolishing our house, if they broke anything they are really going to be sorry." B said glaring at the two before he told everyone to grab a seat before being called into the kitchen to set everything on the table. B walked in and saw all types of food, from Christians special flavored Ham to dumplings, James Rice-balls and Sushi perfectly flavored, to Christopher's Beef flavored Ramen and Sausage combo, Dale's Pasta Salad and Roasted Beef, Justin's Eggs and Bacon with Hamburger on the top sandwiches with Steak sauce, and B's favorites Steak, spaghetti, and Chicken Wraps. The desserts were Vale's specialties, Strawberry Cheese cake, Key Lime pie, Apple Pie and Brownies with sprinkles. "You guys ready? Christian I'm timing you 6 seconds to put everything on the table. I'll get the lights and give me the signal to turn them back on when it's time." B said to Christian. "Got it." Christian replied. B walked out the kitchen and told everyone to close their eyes before turning out the lights. They did what he told him to but then they started to hear clanking and metal clinging together for about three seconds and then as soon as Christian told him he was done, he turned back on the lights and everyone opened their eyes. "No way" This is amazing" Look at all the food, it's delicious!" A few people said while others just looked at the food drooling and what not. "You did not even make one dish? How come?" Yukino asked B when the other Arokiyans came out of the kitchen with Vale. What are you talking about? The steak, spaghetti and Chicken Wraps were the ones I made." B said. "Well hurry up and sit down you guys I'm ready to chow down!" said Natsu. Everyone else besides B sat down as he looked in confusion trying to find Levy until he saw her waving and sat down next to her. Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily had their own three seated table next to everyone but with the same food but fit for their sizes.

Lisanna was next to B, B was next to Levy, Levy was next to Lucy, Lucy was next to Natsu, Natsu was next to Erza, Erza was next to Gray, Gray was next to Juvia and so on. (Feel free to pick who else sits next to whomever.) Everyone was eating, laughing, smiling and having a good time, until Lisanna asked the most unnecessary question to B and Levy. "So you guy's, now that we're all expecting you two to get married, I guess we should be expecting some kids too huh?" Lisanna said making everyone look at the two with smiles. B started to choke on his food while Levy was trying to help him recover. He was reluctant to say anything but, levy put her hand on his, physically telling him that there was no point in trying to avoid her question, I mean its Lisanna now come on. He gave in and sighed before looking at everyone. "Yeah, we will have kids in a couple of years, two actually, we're hoping for twin girls." B said before Lucy spoke. "What are their names going to be? Or you didn't decide yet?" Lucy said. "In fact we already decided, Levy wanted me to choose since she could think of anything and she really liked them!" B told his bestfriend. "Really? Well, what are they?" Lucy responded. "Savannah and Sa'Myra." B said before all the girls awed at the twins names. "That's so adorable, Twin names for twin girls!" Mirajane said. "I wonder, what made you decide on those two names?" Carla asked. "Well… it was because of my now deceased bestfriend, she was the first one who ever accepted me for who I was besides my family. Her name was Kayla, she was so beautiful nice and kind, but one day she was with her boyfriend and then they had sex. He didn't tell her so she found out the hard way and went through pain like never before, and at the same time found out that he was killed by FlareLynxs during a mission in the Arokiyan Mountains. A medical squad was sent out to find his, body, but when they did, you would not be able to tell the difference between charred flesh and volcanic ash in a pile. So when she had the twin girls, she only had them for a couple of months before our planet was destroyed. I was there when they were born, they were like my own children when I was raising them for a little while. When she had them she was really tired and was ill for a month and a half, so I told her to get better while I took care of them, most of the time I had my mother help me with them since I didn't know how to take care of babies at that time but I gradually gotten better and did it on my own for a few weeks and trust me it was not easy. But before I knew it, Kayla was back up on her own two feet, and I had to let them go. I never hurt that much when they had to leave, it was like losing custody of my own two kids, but you could see them every now and then. They didn't want to leave me and I didn't want to leave them. They called out to me one last time before they started crying up a storm. They really wanted to stay with me, but they were not my kids, so I had no power whatsoever to try to keep them because it isn't right to keep a mother from her flesh and blood. That was the last time I saw them." B said and then everyone started to look at B and make him feel better, which in the end made him even more confident to have two girls. "Alright guy's is everybody full?" Justin asked and everyone nodded. "Okay then, Let's take a tour!" B said and with that everyone was off!


	10. Chapter 10

What's up guys? Well, I've been thinking and well I thought! I'm going to add music to my fanfic from now on! It's going to be Music from various video games and Anime to capture the atmosphere of what is going on in the story. Hope you like it and have fun!

Chapter 10: Two sides of the same soul

_**Music: Kingdom Hearts II OST– Lazy Afternoons**_

B had shown the guild and the residents of Crocus nearly the whole house, having Makarov think about having the Arokiyans home as a back-up whenever the guild was either destroyed, or they just wanted some place to relax. Unfortunately Gajeel and Lily had left after dinner without anyone noticing but B and Levy, so they ignored it. On the first floor was the lobby, the place was so big it had looked like the arena in the G.M.G coliseum. The second floor was the kitchen and the dining room where the others were washing dishes, where they had eaten earlier and when lisanna brought up the conversation about B and Levy having kids. The third floor was where a conveniently constructed spa was. Lucy wanted to jump in so bad to relieve whatever stress she had on her shoulders but it was only a tour of the place. The fourth floor was strictly all athletics, a huge floor with a mechanical system to change its floor, from Baseball, Football, Soccer, Basketball, Hockey, Tennis, Bowling, and so much more. Erza, Natsu, and Gray wanted to see the volleyball layout, but B said that they were still working on it. He lied, the last time they played volleyball at a beach it was literally last man standing. The fifth was a workout room, for the boys to focus on their stamina strength and speed other than the training room other than the athletics room. The sixth room was a Library filled with books of all sorts, from a distance you could see a full shelf missing, and obviously it was Levy. Who else liked to read books as much as her?

The seventh floor was an actual Indoor Waterpark! It had pools, hot tubs, saunas, water slides, wave pools, and a concession stand filled to the brim with all you can eat. Everyone called this the new Ryuuzetsu land since Natsu destroyed the real one, but they were going to close due to renovations so he was saved the trouble on that part. The Eighth Floor was their room floor, it was a small hallway that had 14 different rooms, six of those rooms were for the boys and the seventh was for Vale. The others were strictly guest rooms but if they wanted to, they could have people live with them for free, this made Lucy want to move away from her home but she took a second thought and decided not to, since she likes living by herself.

First up was Christopher's room decorated in red and orange, it was clean in some areas but a little junky, well he didn't like cleaning up much but he still took showers, occasionally, but Natsu already voted his room the best. Next is Justin's room with a blue and teal decoration. It was clean and freshly scented, although his closet was not much of a sanctuary itself, because of that all sorts of clothes came flying out of the closet and nearly engulfed everybody. Lucky for them their lives were save just in time before that happened, because Justin instantly remembered how he stuffed everything in the closet and closed the door, earning a sweatdrop from everybody, however he earned a thumbs up from Gray, and in awkwardness, Juvia too. Third is James room. Umm, how can I describe it? Actually, in surprise for once it was clean, and the window was slightly open, giving off a nice and cool breeze with a yellowish glimmer peeking through the shades for a wondrous view of the nice Green and Lime colored structure of the bedroom. This was highly favored in Wendy's, Carla's, Jet and Droy's point of view. After that it was Christian's room, and man, let me tell you, when it comes to guest's coming by he does not fool around. The bright yellow and golden construct was almost like it was decorated with lemons, but with a sweet taste to it. It was crisp, clean, and smelt like pure vanilla air freshener. This was chosen as one of the best rooms so far from Erza, Makarov, the Strauss siblings, and even Laxus Team, and Laxus himself. Fifth is Dale's room, not too shabby, and not too neat, not everything white was spotless. The room had a decent, bright feel too it, but the mess around the room was enough to make your eyebrow twitch, for white was a color of pure cleanliness. Sixth is B's room, It was very nice, aside from Levy's things being on the side of the bed in a neatly styled order with Shade in a corner sleeping and the room being a little on the dark side, it was how clean it was and with the carpet being an amazingly bright white, it lit up the dark atmosphere of the room and brought everyone a feeling of comfort and resolve, like the room was symbolizing not to be afraid of the darkness, nearly everyone liked the pure comfortable feeling of the room. But the last room that caught everyone's attention was Vale's room. She had nearly every color in her room and decorations of FairyTail on every side of the wall, with the cleanliness of the room and every shade of color of the guild's mark on the wall, the other's looked in awe and gave up. In truth, Vale's room was better than theirs and then they all sighed in defeat.

Now that all eight floors was shown, it was time for the training room located in the basement.

_**Dissidia Duodecim 012: Final Fantasy OST - The Quickening **_

When they had gotten there, everyone looked in awe, it was 8 times as big as the Grand Magic Games coliseum!

"Whoa! This place is bigger than I thought!" Natsu said amazed at the length of the training room, in fact it was so big you couldn't even call it a room anymore, more like a facility.

Everyone wanted to see how it worked, but it was only a tour so he couldn't show him, however being Levy she quickly made him reconsider by whispering something in his ear, what did she tell him? I'm not telling you! Now B was walking over to the middle and raised his hand. This signaled the other Arokiyans who were now in the control room and the sign he gave them told them to bring out 3 Level 8 training bots. The bots looked almost like the exact copies of those mini dragons from the grand magic games attack but with a blue gem in the middle confirming standby mode, making everyone feel uncomfortable.

"Don't worry guys, even though they look alike they were designed by us six so they won't even shoot lasers. They are strictly melee combat bots." B said.

Everyone then sighed in relief at the sentence out of his mouth. Then all of a sudden a red wall was seen blocking the training room floor, preventing people from entering or escaping during training mode. B then stood in the middle of all the bots surrounding him, but something felt, off. When the robots' gems were turned green for training mode, they suddenly turned red, meaning termination mode.

"This isn't good" B said.

When in termination mode, the level of the bots was automatically switched to level 12, the maximum strength.

"Guys? What's going on?" B said.

"I don't know! We can't shut them down! It looks like you're going to have to destroy them man!" Christian said.

B didn't like that, he spent so much time into making those that he took a week off from jobs just to make them work perfectly. "Well nothing can ever be perfect" B said. And with that the robots started charging at him, claws ready.

_**Bleach OST – Sakkaku**_

B got into his fighting stance with his switchblade drawn. The first bot tried to slash him with its claws but he vanished into thin air, he then attempted to stab it while it was caught off guard but one of the others quickly responded and shoulder bashed him away, making him crash into the wall beside them.

"What the- they never reacted that fast before!" B said unnerved.

Everyone stood in concern, they heard what happened and wanted to help but due to that barrier up, they couldn't. Natsu tried breaking it but it just drained his powers and it wouldn't budge. B then tried to then attempt a frontal approach, but they were just as fast as he was. He was ducking and dodging all the claw swipes and the tail swings, lucky for him, he predicted one of the tails would try to bash him from the side so he quickly grabbed it, and pulled the bot in for a slash so quick no one could see the weapon even move. There were two left and now the robot duo were about to attack in unison, but B saw right through that and cut through one of the two at a blinding speed almost invisible to the human eye, but for some reason he started to look very tired, he fell on one knee and dropped his sword holding his abdomen where the fragment was taken out.

"urk, *pant* w-why do *pant*I feel*pant* s-so tired? And my vision is getting blurry." B said panting.

"B! Get up! You're not done yet! Only one more Come on!" Lucy said trying to mentally help him in the situation.

B got up groggily, using his sword as support to stand up on, but he fell back on one knee.

"I-I don't think I have much energy left at all." B said as his body began to shake.

"Wh-what the hell is going on? He shouldn't be out of energy! He barely even started fighting! Ever since that fragment was taken out he's been more sluggish! Come on you can do it!" Natsu said.

"That's it! I don't think he's actually tired, I think his actual life force is fading!" Carla said.

"What? How?! Just because his fragment was taken doesn't mean he can much likely die! That can't be!" Levy said trying to understand why this was happening.

"She's right Levy. Ever since he was born the fragment was part of his body. Over the years it became like an organ in his body, that being said if you lose an important body part you can most likely die. ….Wait… THAT'S IT! B! The reason why they are attacking you is because the fragment is gone! They don't recognize your energy because it's gone! You don't have your dark powers anymore!" Christian said.

Everyone just looked on terrified, their friend was now human, but over the years all the training he done increased his speed, strength, and reflexes beyond that of a regular human. So now, he was like a superhuman.

"I-Impossible! He isn't a man without his power!" Elf-Man said.

"Father, we need to do something! We have to help B-san!" Romeo said.

"Sorry son we can't, that barrier is too tough! And even if we were somehow able to get under that thing, that bot would tear us apart!" Macao said.

"Get under… I GOT IT!" Lucy said.

"Open Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

*POOF*

"Why hello princess, is it time for my punishment?" Virgo said.

"Forget about punishments Virgo I need you to dig a hole under this barrier!" Lucy commanded.

"As you wish" Virgo replied.

Virgo dug a hole under the barrier and gotten through, then everyone jumped in and got on the other side.

"I am done princess, shall I be punished?" Virgo said.

"Yeah your punishment will be to go home" Lucy said.

"Yes princess." Virgo said as she left.

"Babe! We're coming!" Levy shouted.

"W-what.. Noo… please… don't… come... any closer. I can handle… it." B said before he fell to the ground unconscious.

"No!" Levy screamed.

"Wendy, Natsu! Focus your attacks on the robot while it's distracted by B's body!" Mirajane said.

"Brilliant Flame of the Fire Dragon!"

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!"

The two dragon slayers attacks connected and destroyed the remaining bot. As the smoke cleared B was standing up, facing away from everyone. Meanwhile in an unknown location.

_**Kingdom Hearts II OST – Organization XIII**_

"So, his other side is starting to awaken, thanks to the fragment's removal, his body is now weak enough for "him" to break through, which means the convergence between two sides of the same soul, is starting to coalesce." Brycen said.

"Yes, they might think his life force is fading, but it's actually being split into two. He will still retain his dark powers, but the missing power will be filled in with the goddess's light. He will be a perfect being, and a perfect vessel, a body made of pure light and darkness." Ragnarok said.

Back to the others.

"B, you're okay!" Natsu said before everyone went over to him.

"Wait! Don't go any closer! That's not me!" B said behind everyone getting up.

"Dammit, and here I was about to slaughter the lot of you." The other B said with a distorting voice before his whole body and hair changed into a grey and white shade with blue eyes.

Everyone looked on in fear, jumbled to why there is two of the same person. But the dark atmosphere radiating from the doppelganger was so overwhelming they ran back over to the other side where B was.

"Wha-What's going on, how is there another me?" B said.

"That's what we all want to know!" Natsu said before the other B started to speak.

"Well, my feelings are just so hurt! How could you even forget all the times we spent together? We have had so many good memories together! Wouldn't you agree, Brother?" the other said.

"B-Brother? Listen up! I'm not your damn brother! Just who the hell are you?" B said in anger.

"Why so angry? Aren't you happy to see me? But I don't have a name, why you're the original! Very well, I think I shall bestow a name upon myself. Hmm… how about… Zegrandis?"


End file.
